O jeden krok za daleko
by Bluszczyk
Summary: Dieta, quidditch, bliŸniacy oraz Oliver i Kate...
1. Nocne wêdrówkiz³ego pocz¹tki

_Postacie wystêpuj¹ce w tym fanficku nale¿¹ do JK Rowling... wiêc ¿adnego profitu dla mnie. Szkoda, bo potrzebujê kasy...  
_  
**O jeden krok za daleko - romans (tak jakby)**   
  
Autor: Bluszczynia vel Portillia   
  
Korekta : Toroj   
  
I** . Nocne wêdrówki - z³ego pocz¹tki.**   
  
Miêkka pierzyna snu nadal przykrywa³a Katie, choæ powoli przebija³a siê przez ni¹ rzeczywistoœæ. Niejasne uczucie w okolicach ¿o³¹dka, które usi³owa³o staæ siê zupe³nie klarownym przekazem. Przekrêci³a siê na bok, staraj¹c ze wszystkich si³ spaæ dalej. Uczucie ssania w ¿o³¹dku jednak sta³o siê bardziej natarczywe. Naci¹gnê³a na g³owê ko³drê z cichym jêkiem. Natura by³a jednak nieub³agana, zupe³nie bezlitosna, wrêcz sadystyczna. Informacja o narastaj¹cym g³odzie dotar³a w koñcu do uœpionego mózgu, który zareagowa³ zadziwiaj¹co szybko. Powieki unios³y siê i Katie zrezygnowana przewróci³a siê z powrotem na plecy.   
  
" Na Merlina" pomyœla³a," Nawet nie chcê wiedzieæ, która jest godzina. Czy ja zawsze muszê byæ g³odna o..." spojrza³a na stoj¹cy obok ³ó¿ka zegarek "...czwartej nad ranem? Wkurzaj¹ce." Próbowa³a skupiæ siê na czymœ, by zignorowaæ natarczywe burczenie w ¿o³¹dku. Jednak nie uda³o jej siê osi¹gn¹æ celu. Zrezygnowana, siêgnê³a poprzez szparê w zas³onach do szuflady swojego nocnego stolika i przez chwilê zapamiêtale w niej grzeba³a. Zmarszczka skupienia pojawi³a siê na jej czole, pog³êbiaj¹c siê z ka¿da sekund¹. Przechowywane na wypadek nag³ego wypadku czekoladowe ¿aby dziwnym trafem nie chcia³y daæ siê znaleŸæ. Zirytowana, zaprzesta³a poszukiwañ i z rêk¹ nadal zanurzon¹ w szufladzie pozwoli³a sennym marzeniom znów przykryæ j¹ niewidzialn¹ ko³derk¹. Pewnie zasnê³aby ponownie, gdyby nie zdecydowane sygna³y, pêdz¹ce neostrad¹ nerwów do mózgu, o ma³o skomplikowanej treœci: G£"D. Jej powieki znów unios³y siê, lecz tym razem z niema³ym wysi³kiem.   
  
" Katie skup si" wyszepta³a do siebie " Na pewno masz gdzieœ coœ jadalnego". Co tu du¿o mówiæ, czwarta nad ranem nie jest akurat najlepszym czasem na twórcze myœlenie, wiêc sekundy, nawet minuty p³ynê³y nieub³aganie a ona nadal myœla³a. Pewnie trwa³oby to jeszcze jakiœ d³u¿szy kawa³ek czasu, gdyby nie fakt, i¿ chodzi³o o pusty ¿o³¹dek. Ten organ naszego grzesznego cia³a rz¹dzi siê w³asnymi prawami i egzekwuje je w zdecydowany sposób. Malutka iskierka oœwiecenia b³ysnê³a w u³amku milisekundy i spowodowa³a oœwietlenie myœli brzmi¹cej krótko i zwiêŸle: Pokój wspólny. Z ciê¿kim sercem, metaforycznie rzecz ujmuj¹c, zsunê³a z siebie ko³drê i wzdrygnê³a siê, kiedy ch³odne powietrze zetknê³o siê z jej rozgrzan¹ skór¹. Staraj¹c siê zachowywaæ mo¿liwie jak najciszej, zsunê³a nogi z ³ó¿ka i nie zaprz¹taj¹c sobie g³owy szlafrokiem i kapciami ruszy³a w kierunku drzwi. Ch³odne kamienie posadzki zmusi³y j¹ do krótkiego sprintu. Delikatnie otworzy³a drzwi dormitorium i wychyli³a siê na ciemny korytarz. Nikogo nie by³o z zasiêgu wzroku a ca³a wie¿a Gryffindoru pogr¹¿ona by³a w ciszy, nocnej ciszy dok³adnie rzecz ujmuj¹c. Co prawda nie by³o to równoznaczne z tym, ¿e wszyscy Gryfoni grzecznie tulili siê do swoich poduszek. Zreszt¹ sama by³a tego najlepszym przyk³adem. Ruszy³a wiêc raŸno schodami na dó³. W ostatniej chwili przekroczy³a skrzypi¹cy stopieñ i szybko skierowa³a siê w stronê stolika, pogr¹¿onego w zupe³nej ciemnoœci, przy którym dzisiaj odrabia³a zadanie i gdzie powinna siê znajdowaæ, w tej chwili jeszcze ca³a, czekoladowa ¿aba. Prze³knê³a œlinê na myœl o smako³yku.   
  
Przy stoliku blisko kominka siedzia³ ch³opak i z zapa³em notowa³ coœ na wielkim zwoju pergaminu. Nie zauwa¿y³ dziewczyny, która zbieg³a ze schodów prowadz¹cych do ¿eñskich dormitoriów i praktycznie rzuci³a siê w stronê jednego ze stolików. Jego twarz wyra¿a³a pe³ne skupienie i nikt, kto nie zna³by go osobiœcie, nie domyœli³by siê, i¿ w³aœnie w tej chwili zapisuje kolejn¹ strategiê gry w quidditcha. No có¿, dla Olivera Wooda ka¿da pora by³a dobra na myœlenie i rozmowê o jego ulubionej grze sportowej. W ca³ym Hogwarcie nie by³o nikogo, kto móg³by mu dotrzymaæ w tym kroku. Nawet je¿eli zauwa¿a³ istnienie p³ci ¿eñskiej, to by³o to jedynie z powodu umiejêtnoœci i talentu danej jej przedstawicielki. Dzisiejszej nocy obudzi³ siê z bardzo ekscytuj¹cego snu i postanowi³ od razu zapisaæ go na pergaminie, póki mia³ go œwie¿o w pamiêci. Dotyczy³ w koñcu quidditcha i rewelacyjnej nowej techniki, która pozwoli jego dru¿ynie zdobyæ puchar. Takich okazji siê nie marnuje, bo mog¹ siê ju¿ nie powtórzyæ, a tego by sobie nie wybaczy³. Podrapa³ siê piórem po brodzie i uniós³ g³owê znad swojego dzie³a. Wtedy te¿ zda³ sobie sprawê, i¿ nie jest sam. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, zatopiona w fotelu siedzia³a Katie Bell, jedna z jego œcigaj¹cych i z zapa³em pa³aszowa³a czekoladow¹ ¿abê. Mimowolnie spojrza³ na zegarek, by³a czwarta dwadzieœcia nad ranem. Nic dziwnego, ¿e na porannych treningach trudno dojœæ z dru¿yn¹ do porozumienia, czy te¿ w ogóle do niej dotrzeæ, skoro nocny odpoczynek poœwiêcaj¹ na dojadanie i to do tego s³odyczy. Przecie¿ œcigaj¹cy powinien byæ zwinny, zwrotny i na pewno nie objedzony do granic mo¿liwoœci. Nawet nie chcia³ myœleæ, jakim bezeceñstwom oddaj¹ siê inni cz³onkowie jego dru¿yny. Jako kapitan powinien zdecydowanie coœ z tym zrobiæ i to ju¿ teraz natychmiast. Chrz¹kn¹³, próbuj¹c zwróciæ uwagê Katie na swoj¹ osobê i podniós³ siê z fotela.   
  
Katie koñczy³a w³aœnie konsumpcjê nocnej przek¹ski, kiedy us³ysza³a chrz¹kniêcie. Zmusi³a oczy do trochê szerszego otwarcia i rozejrza³a siê po pokoju wspólnym. W œwietle rzucanym przez p³on¹ce w kominku drewno zobaczy³a Olivera Wooda, który najwyraŸniej coœ od niej chcia³. Spojrza³a na trzymane w rêku resztki czekolady, potem ponownie na miejsce gdzie zobaczy³a Wooda. Nadal tam sta³.   
  
- Nie - powiedzia³a do siebie i wepchnê³a do ust ostatni kawa³ek przek¹ski.   
  
Obliza³a palce lepkie z roztopionej czekolady i podnios³a siê z westchnieniem z miejsca. Teraz mog³a spokojnie znów po³o¿yæ siê spaæ. Niestety, Wood prawie jak ¿ywy, nadal stoj¹cy w miejscu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy nie da³ jej spokoju. Podesz³a powoli do niego i spojrza³a mu w oczy.   
  
- No takie jak u Wooda - stwierdzi³a na g³os i szturchnê³a go przy tym lekko palcem w ramiê. - W zasadzie to nie wiem, jaki jest w dotyku, ale te¿ jakby woodowaty.   
  
Obesz³a go jeszcze dooko³a, mamrocz¹c przy tym coœ, czego Oliver mimo szczerych chêci nie potrafi³ zrozumieæ. Ca³a sytuacja wydawa³a mu siê co najmniej absurdalna. Co w tym dziwnego, ¿e jest tutaj, przecie¿ ona te¿ tu jest, wiêc o co jej chodzi? Nie wiedzia³ zupe³nie, co ma powiedzieæ. Te nocne wêdrówki za s³odyczami zdecydowanie nie wp³ywa³y pozytywnie na jej zdrowie. Je¿eli tak sprawa siê przedstawia, to musi natychmiast coœ z tym zrobiæ. Spojrza³ jeszcze za powracaj¹c¹ do dormitorium Katie, która mamrota³a coœ nadal pod nosem i potrz¹sa³a przy tym g³ow¹. Kiedy tylko zniknê³a mu z pola widzenia, usiad³ ponownie w fotelu, wyj¹³ nowy arkusz pergaminu i siêgn¹³ po pióro. Wiedzia³ ju¿, co musi zrobiæ i to szybko. Inaczej mo¿e byæ za póŸno i strac¹ szanse na puchar, a to by³aby katastrofa. Po chwili znów by³ zatopiony w twórczej pracy.   
  
Katie wróci³a do ³ó¿ka w przeœwiadczeniu, i¿ zdecydowanie powinna skoñczyæ z tym na³ogiem, jakim by³o dla niej podjadanie w nocy s³odyczy. Dostawa³a od nich halucynacji. No, bo na pewno to, co widzia³a w pokoju wspólnym to nie by³ Oliver, w koñcu, co by tam robi³ o czwartej nad ranem? To musia³a zdecydowanie byæ wina przek¹ski. Porzuciwszy dalsze dywagacje na ten temat, przykry³a siê po sam nos ko³dr¹ i pogr¹¿y³a we œnie. W koñcu o takiej porze i pe³nym ¿o³¹dku nie powinno siê podejmowaæ ¿adnych decyzji, szczególnie tych dotycz¹cych diety. Mog¹ okazaæ siê zbyt pochopne. Sen nadszed³ bardzo szybko i trwa³ zdecydowanie zbyt krótko. Kiedy zadzwoni³ budzik, dopiero zaczyna³a porz¹dnie zasypiaæ. Niestety wciœniêcie g³owy pod poduszkê nie by³o ¿adnym rozwi¹zaniem i z ciê¿kim sercem zabra³a siê za porann¹ toaletê. Najgorsze by³o to, ¿e musia³a tak wczeœnie wstaæ ze wzglêdu na trening quidditcha.   
  
- Szlag by trafi³ Wooda!- wymamrota³a po raz kolejny, wci¹gaj¹c skarpetkê, która z jakiegoœ powodu nie chcia³a pasowaæ na jej stopê.   
  
Siedz¹ca na s¹siednim ³ó¿ku Angelina ze zrozumieniem pokiwa³a g³ow¹. W koñcu Katie uda³o siê zapanowaæ nad niesforn¹ skarpet¹ i razem z Alicj¹ wysz³y, kieruj¹c siê na boisko do gry. Po chwili do³¹czy³a do nich Angelina.   
  
- Nie rozumiem dlaczego musimy mieæ treningi o tak barbarzyñskiej porze - stwierdzi³a, doganiaj¹c je w wielkim holu.   
  
- Co ty nie powiesz - odpar³a Katie, ziewaj¹c. - Wood nawet œni mi siê z tymi swoimi taktykami po nocach.   
  
- Serio?! - zainteresowa³a siê obudzona na u³amek sekundy Alicja.   
  
- To chyba wina tych nocnych przek¹sek - stwierdzi³a po chwili zastanowienia Katie.   
  
Angelina pokiwa³a ze zrozumieniem g³ow¹ i doda³a:   
  
- Mnie te¿ siê to zdarza po przejedzeniu.   
  
W koñcu dotar³y do szatni i przebra³y w stroje do gry. Wood by³ ju¿ na miejscu i z szaleñczym b³yskiem w oczach przemierza³ tam i z powrotem mêsk¹ przebieralniê. Dziewczyny nie zwracaj¹c na niego uwagi zajê³y miejsca i, podpieraj¹c siê jedna o drug¹, zapad³y w p³ytk¹ drzemkê. Zaraz za nimi pojawili siê bliŸniacy Weasley - Fred i George, a na koñcu Harry Potter. Wszyscy niezbyt jeszcze wyrwani z krainy snów. Nie zwa¿aj¹c na stan dru¿yny, Oliver ods³oni³ zakryt¹ do tej pory tablicê i rozpocz¹³ swój wyk³ad.   
  
- No dobra, ch³opaki i dziewczyny... - mówi³ w zasadzie sam do siebie, bo bliŸniacy pochrapywali cicho, podpieraj¹c siê nawzajem g³owami, a Harry wygl¹da³ jakby za wszelk¹ cenê chcia³ nie zasn¹æ, kiwaj¹c siê w przód i ty³. -...mamy najlepsz¹ dru¿ynê od wielu lat, mamy za sob¹ ostre treningi przy ka¿dej pogodzie, jesteœmy na naszych miot³ach najlepsi z najlepszych, ale czegoœ nam brakuje. Dlatego wymyœli³em dla nas nowy program szkoleniowy. Jesteœmy jak zawodowcy, wiêc musimy do treningów podchodziæ zawodowo - przerwa³ na chwilê i z p³on¹cymi oczyma przyjrza³ siê swojej dru¿ynie.   
  
Zdawa³ siê nie zauwa¿aæ ich duchowej absencji. Po chwili podj¹³ wêdrówkê po szatni i znów zacz¹³ mówiæ uderzaj¹c piêœci¹ o d³oñ po ka¿dym s³owie:   
  
- Bêdziemy trenowaæ i wprowadzimy...dietê...   
  
- Dietê?   
  
- Dietê?   
  
- Czy on powiedzia³ dietê?   
  
Dziewczyny patrzy³y na siebie zupe³nie os³upia³e. Przed chwil¹ jeszcze spokojnie drzema³y, jedynie gdzieœ w podœwiadomoœci zdaj¹c sobie sprawê ze s³ów Olivera.   
  
- Fred, œni³a mi siê dieta - wyrwa³ siê George, odrywaj¹c nagle swoj¹ g³owê od g³owy brata.   
  
- Brrrrrr... - wzdrygn¹³ siê Fred, przecieraj¹c oczy.   
  
- On powiedzia³: dietê - oznajmi³ g³os Harry'ego, dobiegaj¹cy spod ³awki, pod któr¹ znalaz³ siê w wyniku zbyt du¿ego przechy³u cia³a w przód.   
  
- Nikt przy zdrowych zmys³ach nie stosuje diety - stwierdzi³a Angelina, pukaj¹c siê znacz¹co w czo³o.   
  
- No chyba, ¿e jest niespe³na rozumu kretynk¹, która chce wygl¹daæ jak wieszak na ubrania - doda³a Alicja.   
  
- Dok³adnie. Tak jak ta Œlizgonka z... - Katie nie zd¹¿y³a poinformowaæ ogó³u o ostatniej ofierze anoreksji w szkole, bo Wood wszed³ jej w s³owo.   
  
- Doskonale zrównowa¿on¹ dietê, odpowiedni¹ dla ka¿dego z graczy.   
  
Fred spojrza³ najpierw na Olivera, potem na George'a i znów na Olivera, po czym wykrztusi³ ze zgroz¹:   
  
- Maniak.   
  
- Popieram - wyszepta³ George.   
  
Wood jednak nie przejmowa³ siê zupe³nie ich uwagami, mo¿na by wrêcz powiedzieæ, ¿e wcale ich nie s³ysza³. Z chorobliwym b³yskiem w oku t³umaczy³ szczegó³y. Brzmia³y ona dla wszystkich jak wyrok do¿ywocia w Azbakanie.   
  
- ...œcigaj¹cy wykreœl¹ ze swojego jad³ospisu czekoladê i wszelkie inne s³odycze. Powinni je zast¹piæ owocami. Pa³karze... - kontynuowa³ w absolutnej ciszy, jaka panowa³a w przebieralni. - ...Koniec z marnowaniem czasu na g³upoty i zarywaniem nocy na randki i inne pierdo³y...   
  
To by³ koszmar, absolutna zag³ada, totalny kataklizm i armageddon w jednym. S³owa Wooda dociera³y do mózgu Katie, ale ten broni³ siê przed ich akceptacj¹. Fred i George w miarê przyswajania kolejnych szczegó³ów nowego programu szkoleniowego omawiali kolory wyœció³ki ich trumien, a tak¿e rodzaj materia³u, z jakiego maj¹ zostaæ wykonane. Angelina oblicza³a po raz kolejny trajektoriê, jak¹ powinien pokonaæ le¿¹cy nieopodal kafel, by zostaæ now¹ twarz¹ Wooda. Mia³a tylko jeden rzut i nie chcia³a go zmarnowaæ. Natomiast Alicja przekonywa³a sam¹ siebie, i¿ wszystko, co tu s³yszy, jest tylko wytworem jej wyobraŸni i za chwilê pewnie obudzi siê we w³asnym ³ó¿ku. Dieta po prostu jest tylko sennym koszmarem.   
  
Harry nie myœla³ wcale, nie robi³ te¿ zupe³nie nic, poza siedzeniem niczym s³up soli. Oliver przesadza³ ju¿ wczeœniej, ale teraz trafi³ w samo sedno absurdu. By³ pewien, ¿e to, co us³ysza³, nie stanie siê prawd¹. Po prostu nie mog³o. Nie chcia³ dopuœciæ do siebie takiej myœli, wiêc nie myœla³, nie s³ucha³, nie rusza³ siê. Dobrze, ¿e nie przesta³ oddychaæ. 


	2. Dieta prosta droga do

**II. Dieta - prosta droga do...**   
  
Pierwszy tydzieñ nowego programu szkoleniowego by³ istnym teatrem absurdu. Wszyscy razem i ka¿de z osobna ignorowa³o zalecenia dietetyczne Wooda i w koñcu ten zacz¹³ kontrolowaæ wszystkie ich poczynania. By³ po prostu wszêdzie, wbrew prawom natury. Nie mo¿na siê by³o nigdzie ukryæ. By³ w sowiarni, za cieplarniami, przy chatce Hagrida, w lochach, przy tajnych przejœciach, w toaletach (nawet dziewczêcych, do czasu a¿ przy³apa³a go profesor McGonagall) - po prostu wszêdzie. W dru¿ynie zagnieŸdzi³ siê bunt, który na pocz¹tku nastêpnego tygodnia przeszed³ w rozpacz, a pod koniec drugiego tygodnia w rezygnacjê. I chocia¿ bliŸniacy Weasley robili co by³o w ich mocy, za nic nie potrafili przebiæ siê przez maniakalny upór swojego kapitana. Pora¿ka jawi³a siê przed nimi niczym roczny szlaban u Filcha z polerowaniem na po³ysk szpitalnych nocników. Z diet¹ w sumie jakoœ siê pogodzili, ale nie byli w stanie znieœæ braku czasu na kawa³y, wymyœlanie zabawno - niebezpiecznych gad¿etów i ogólnie na leniuchowanie. Po prostu zabrano im prywatnoœæ.   
  
- Fred, to siê musi skoñczyæ!- oznajmi³ George podczas jednej z lekcji Historii Magii.   
  
- Zgadzam siê, George! Tylko czemu mu tak odbija?   
  
- Nie wiem i to jest pierwsza rzecz, której powinniœmy siê dowiedzieæ.   
  
Fred podrapa³ siê po brodzie i powiód³ wzrokiem po klasie. Nic nie przychodzi³o mu do g³owy. Jego szare komórki zaczyna³y cierpieæ na samounicestwienie z powodu niepe³nego wykorzystania.   
  
- Zawsze mia³ fio³a, ale to coœ wiêcej - powiedzia³ jakby do siebie.   
  
- Wiesz, to jest jak kryzys wieku œredniego... - stwierdzi³ nagle George.   
  
- No, co ty! On ma dopiero szesnaœcie lat. W tym wieku ma siê co najwy¿ej problemy z dojrzewaniem - oburzy³ siê Fred.   
  
George spojrza³ na niego niczym Edison na wymyœlon¹ przed chwil¹ ¿arówkê. Klepn¹³ siê w czo³o z g³oœnym pacniêciem (na dŸwiêk którego siedz¹cy niedaleko, wyrwany z drzemki Jordan Lee uniós³ g³owê), po czym z³apa³ Freda za g³owê i powiedzia³, patrz¹c mu prosto w oczy:   
  
- To jest to, braciszku!   
  
- Co?   
  
- Rozwi¹zanie naszego problemu!   
  
- Nie ³apiê.   
  
- Och Fred, czy ty masz w g³owie smocze ³ajno?! Woodowi brakuje dziewczyny!   
  
- Dziewczyny? - Fred wygl¹da³ na bardzo zdezorientowanego.   
  
- Jasne! Ma ju¿ swoje latka na karku, a pewnie jeszcze nie by³ na randce, nie poca³owa³ ¿adnych kobiecych ust... - Fred spojrza³ na brata z min¹ "Jesteœ bardziej stukniêty ni¿ myœla³em"- ...no wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Po prostu szalej¹ w nim hormony, czy jak to siê tam nazywa.   
  
- No i co z tego? - Fred nadal nie móg³ podj¹æ toku myœlenia George'a.   
  
- To proste - oznajmi³ George. - Znajdziemy mu dziewczynê.   
  
- Œwietnie tylko gdzie znajdziemy tak¹ masochistkê? - zapyta³ sceptycznie Fred.   
  
George nie zwróci³ jednak na niego uwagi i ju¿ zacz¹³ roztaczaæ przed sob¹ wizjê korzyœci, jakie przyniesie to posuniêcie. Jawi³ mu siê raj na ziemi.   
  
Historia Magii ci¹gnê³a siê niemi³osiernie i Katie raz po raz ziewa³a, staraj¹c siê uparcie nie zapaœæ w drzemkê. Nie mog³a narzekaæ na brak snu, bo dziêki nowemu wymys³owi chorego umys³u Olivera Wooda mia³a go pod dostatkiem. Brakowa³o jej cukrów z³o¿onych, sacharozy zawartej w du¿ych iloœciach w czekoladowych ¿abach, miêtusach - œwintusach, ciastkach, babeczkach i tortach.... wyobraŸnia zaczê³a podsuwaæ jej obrazy wszystkich tych smako³yków. Sta³a w wejœciu do Wielkiej Sali, w jego g³êbi sta³ olbrzymi stó³ zastawiony po brzegi mo¿liwoœci, obci¹¿ony tak bardzo, ¿e a¿ siê ugina³. Prze³knê³a œlinê i zrobi³a pierwszy krok, potem nastêpny i jeszcze jeden. Olbrzymie, pêkaj¹ce od nadmiaru kremu ptysie by³y ju¿ w zasiêgu jej rêki, czu³a rozchodz¹cy siê po ca³ej sali zapach czekolady, jab³ek z cynamonem i wanilii. Ju¿ mia³a wyci¹gn¹æ rêkê, by chwyciæ wspania³¹ muffinkê, kiedy nagle pomiêdzy ni¹ a sto³em znalaz³ siê Wood. Zala³a j¹ fala czarnej rozpaczy. Przecie¿ szczêœcie by³o ju¿ tak blisko. U³amek sekundy dzieli³ j¹ od raju i znowu ON, zawsze i wszêdzie ON. Stawa³ jej na drodze do obiektu jej marzeñ. Krew zawrza³a jej w ¿y³ach, umys³ przyæmi³a nienawiœæ tak g³êboka i wielka jak rów Mariañski. Podwinê³a rêkawy i zacisnê³a piêœci. Jeœli bêdzie trzeba staranuje go, pobije, znokautuje, zmasakruje i przede wszystkim... poca³uje? Dok³adnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy przysz³o jej to do g³owy, rzuci³a siê na Olivera i wieszaj¹c siê na jego szyi, przycisnê³a swoje usta do jego ust.   
  
Katie poderwa³a g³owê z ³awki, na któr¹ opad³a, w miarê jak jej w³aœcicielka zapada³a w sen, i powiod³a ob³¹kanym wzrokiem po klasie. Na szczêœcie nikt nic nie zauwa¿y³. Po chwili zda³a sobie sprawê, ¿e ca³a sytuacja by³a tylko "dziennym koszmarem".   
  
"Na Merlina!"- pomyœla³a. -" Jak nie wpakujê w siebie odpowiedniej iloœci cukru w najbli¿szym czasie, to na pewno zwariujê." Potar³a oczy wierzchem d³oni i westchnê³a, opieraj¹c ³okcie na stoliku i podpieraj¹c g³owê. "Dlaczego mu nie przywali³am? Przecie¿ nie mam w sobie ¿adnego filtra rodzinnego czy czegoœ takiego. Powinnam mu zmasakrowaæ tê jego buŸkê, a nie..." nie dokoñczy³a swojej myœli zbyt ni¹ przera¿ona i zdegustowana. "Blefff....to przecie¿ obrzydliwe....Za nic nie mo¿e siê powtórzyæ!"   
  
Jej dalsze myœli utonê³y w ha³asie, jaki towarzyszy³ zakoñczeniu lekcji. Wszyscy budzili siê ze swoich drzemek lub g³êbokiego snu i ociê¿ale pakowali torby. Postanawiaj¹c ten jednorazowy incydent puœciæ w niepamiêæ, Katie równie¿ zaczê³a zbieraæ siê do wyjœcia.   
  
Do koñca dnia niewiele siê w³aœciwie zdarzy³o, dieta nadal obowi¹zywa³a i frustracja bliŸniaków siêgnê³a zenitu. Prawie uda³o im siê przemyciæ kawa³ek placka z dyni¹ do ich dormitorium, gdzie mieli nadziejê spa³aszowaæ go, nie zostawiaj¹c nawet najmarniejszego okruszka. Niestety, dosiêg³a ich "rêka poganiacza niewolników" i do dok³adnie u celu, na progu dormitorium. Walcz¹c z morderczymi instynktami, które coraz czêœciej próbowa³y braæ w nich górê, zeszli do pokoju wspólnego i skupili umys³y nad czystym kawa³kiem pergaminu.   
  
- No dobra George, potrzebujemy planu - wyszepta³ Fred, pochylaj¹c siê nad sto³em w stronê brata.   
  
- Po pierwsze potrzebujemy odpowiedniej dziewczyny...   
  
- Dok³adnie. Musi byæ w jego typie...   
  
- Ma siê rozumieæ! Musi byæ...chwila, a jakie s¹ w jego typie?   
  
Fred spojrza³ na brata, bezradnie wzruszaj¹c ramionami. Wszystko wygl¹da³o tak prosto, kiedy o tym rozmawiali na przerwach.   
  
- Nigdy nie widzia³em go z ¿adn¹ dziewczyn¹, oprócz tych, które graj¹ w naszej dru¿ynie - powiedzia³ po chwili.   
  
- Wiem...ale nie mo¿emy siê poddawaæ! - George zacisn¹³ piêœæ i uderzy³ ni¹ w stó³. - Od tego zale¿y nasze ¿ycie!   
  
- Nasza wolnoœæ i pe³ne ¿o³¹dki! - doda³ Fred.   
  
Tak zmotywowani powrócili do uk³adania planu. George napisa³ na górze pergaminu:   
  
_Poszukiwana dziewczyna.   
  
Pilnie poszukuje siê dziewczyny o poni¿szym wygl¹dzie:   
  
1) w³osy:   
_  
Podrapa³ siê po g³owie piórem i spojrza³ wyczekuj¹co na Freda. Ten patrzy³ na niego równie bezradnie. Przenieœli wzrok na pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. By³ pe³en uczniów z wszystkich roczników, poczynaj¹c od ma³olatów z pierwszego roku, a koñcz¹c na tegorocznych absolwentach. Skupili siê na dziewczynach. By³o w czym wybieraæ, brunetki, szatynki, blondynki i rude. Doprawdy ca³a paleta. George przygl¹da³ siê przez chwilê s¹siedniemu stolikowi, po czym nagle pióro samo zaczê³o notowaæ, prowadzone jego rêk¹.   
  
_1) w³osy: ciemny br¹z, konkretnie mleczna czekolada   
  
2) oczy: piwne, prawie z³ociste   
  
3) wzrost: œredni, nie za wysoka   
  
4) szczup³a i wysportowana, najlepiej graj¹ca w quidditcha   
  
5) koniecznie do³eczki przy uœmiechu   
  
6) cera lekko oliwkowa   
  
7) brak znaków szczególnych   
  
Dziewczynê odpowiadaj¹c¹ temu rysopisowi prosimy o skontaktowanie siê z Fredem i Georgem Weasley - stolik w niszy, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.   
  
P.S.   
  
KONIECZNIE MUSI BYÆ GRYFONK¥!!!!   
  
P.S.S.   
  
Musi mieæ poczucie humoru!   
  
_Od³o¿y³ pióro i spojrza³ krytycznym wzrokiem na swoje dzie³o. Fred zajrza³ mu przez ramiê.   
  
- Idealna - skomentowa³. - Teraz powiesimy to na tablicy og³oszeñ i czekamy!   
  
- Siê robi, brachu! - odpar³ George i od razu ruszy³ w kierunku rzeczonego przedmiotu, przymocowanego do œciany pokoju wspólnego.   
  
Musia³ na niej zrobiæ trochê miejsca, przez usuniêcie, co bardziej rzucaj¹cych siê w oczy og³oszeñ, by ich przyci¹gnê³o uwagê. Wyg³adzi³ jeszcze fa³dy na pergaminie i odst¹pi³ o krok, by oceniæ efekt.   
  
- Odlot! - stwierdzi³ i wróci³ do stolika. - Co teraz robimy?   
  
- Czekamy!- odpar³ inteligentnie Fred i wyci¹gn¹³ nie wiadomo sk¹d taliê "Okalecz Pana Cebul" przerobion¹ na "Okalecz Profesora Snapea".   
  
Zabrali siê za rozgrywanie partyjki swojej ulubionej gry, która pozwoli³a im przetrwaæ krytyczne momenty programu szkoleniowego. Przymierzali siê w³aœnie do czwartego rozdania, kiedy przy ich stoliku pojawi³a siê Katie Bell z mordem w oczach i jakimœ œwistkiem pergaminu w rêce.   
  
- Czy wy, por¹bane, odmó¿d¿one samce, zupe³nie postradaliœcie wasze neurony z braku cukru i nadmiaru wêglowodanów!?   
  
Spojrzeli na ni¹ os³upiali, potem jeden na drugiego i znów na Katie.   
  
- Mówiê do was!   
  
Dopalane ju¿ tylko i wy³¹cznie fruktoz¹ komórki nerwowe reagowa³y na bodŸce zewnêtrzne w ich przypadku odrobinê póŸniej ni¿ zawsze. Dlatego nadal bezmyœlnie wpatrywali siê w ni¹.   
  
- Totalnie was pokopa³o! Nie mogliœcie po prostu przyjœæ do mnie jak normalni ludzie tylko wywieszaæ... - tu pomacha³a im przed oczyma trzymanym w rêce pergaminem - ...jakieœ idiotyczne og³oszenia!!!   
  
W koñcu kliknê³o i dwie ¿arówki zapali³y siê niemal równoczeœnie w dwóch odrêbnych acz identycznie wygl¹daj¹cych, rudow³osych g³owach.   
  
- A to! - odpar³ beztroskim tonem Fred, wskazuj¹c na kartkê.   
  
- Tak, to!! - Katie nadal by³a bardzo podminowana i nie wygl¹da³o na to, ¿e w przeci¹gu najbli¿szych kilku minut siê uspokoi. - A niby o czym mówiê!?   
  
- To tylko...   
  
- Wcale nie chodzi³o o ciebie! - wszed³ mu w s³owo George.   
  
- Dziwne, bo mnie to wygl¹da na prawie idealny opis mojej osoby - stwierdzi³a Katie, po czym odczyta³a: - W³osy: ciemny br¹z - mam, oczy: piwne - te¿, wzrost- jak najbardziej œredni; mo¿na powiedzieæ, ¿e jestem szczup³a - spojrza³a na nich z byka, daj¹c do zrozumienia, ¿e dla ich w³asnego dobra lepiej by by³o, gdyby nie protestowali - i na pewno wysportowana, w quidditcha te¿ gram, cera siê zgadza, choæ trudno stwierdziæ przy tym œwietle, mam do³eczki jak siê uœmiecham i ¿adnych znaków szczególnych o ile mi wiadomo... - przerwa³a dla zaczerpniêcia oddechu.- Jestem Gryfonk¹ i przed t¹ diet¹ nie narzeka³am na brak poczucia humoru. To mo¿e jeszcze coœ pominê³am?   
  
- Nie - stwierdzi³ Fred, kiwaj¹c przy tym g³ow¹ dla potwierdzenia swoich s³ów.   
  
- Wiêc?   
  
- Pomy³ka! - wypali³ nagle George i wyrwa³ jej z rêki nieszczêsny pergamin, po czym z³apa³ Freda za ko³nierz i wywlek³ go praktycznie z pokoju wspólnego do ich dormitorium.   
  
Tego by³o ju¿ za du¿o, Katie poczu³a, ¿e sytuacja, zwana potocznie jej ¿yciem, zaczyna siê wymykaæ ostatecznie i definitywnie spod kontroli. Najpierw ten koszmar na Historii Magii, potem na Eliksirach zaczê³a zastanawiaæ siê, jakby to by³o, gdyby faktycznie poca³owa³a Wooda. A teraz jeszcze to. Przecie¿ to wcale nie chodzi³o o ni¹. Po prostu te œwiry szuka³y kogoœ, kto by³ im pewnie potrzebny do jakieœ tajnego eksperymentu, a przypadkowo przypomina³ j¹. Jeœli tak mia³o byæ dalej, to powinna skoczyæ z wie¿y astronomicznej, zanim bêdzie jeszcze gorzej. Pogr¹¿ona w rozpaczy, podrepta³a do swojego dormitorium i w ubraniu rzuci³a siê na ³ó¿ko. Nawet siê nie zorientowa³a, kiedy nadszed³ sen.   
  
By³a sama w pokoju wspólnym i w³aœnie przed chwil¹ wróci³a z tajnej wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Odwiedzi³a Miodowe Królestwo i teraz mia³a siê zabraæ do pa³aszowania wszystkich tych s³odyczy, które ze sob¹ przynios³a. Kieszenie jej peleryny wrêcz pêka³y w szwach. Obci¹¿ona tym mi³ym ciê¿arem, zwali³a siê na najbli¿szy fotel i ju¿ siêga³a d³oni¹ do jednej z kieszeni, kiedy znów siê pojawi³. Zupe³nie jakby wyrós³ spod ziemi. Wood z tym swoim pe³nym dezaprobaty wzrokiem, który mia³ w niej wzbudzaæ poczucie winny. Niestety, tego nie robi³. Teraz te¿ nie czu³a siê winna. Ani trochê. Z³apa³ j¹ za rêkê i postawi³ na nogi. Zupe³nie os³upia³a, sta³a niczym baranek przed rzeŸni¹. Zdj¹³ z niej pelerynê i odrzuci³ w ty³ tak, ¿e wylecia³a wraz z ca³¹ zawartoœci¹ przez okno. To obudzi³o j¹ z letargu. Zacisnê³a piêœci i zebra³a w sobie ca³¹ swoj¹ si³ê. Wyobra¿aj¹c sobie, ¿e trzyma w rêku kafel, wziê³a zamach praw¹ piêœci¹ i...znowu to zrobi³a. Tak jak w poprzednich snach na jawie (no dobra, by³o ich wiêcej, ni¿ tylko ten na Historii Magii) rzuci³a mu siê na szyjê i zaczê³a ca³owaæ. Niczym szalona przycisnê³a jego g³owê do swojej i...obudzi³a siê ca³a zlana potem. Sta³o siê najgorsze. Teraz ju¿ nawet noc¹ nie by³a bezpieczna. Bezczeœci³ wszystkie jej senne marzenia w tak obrzydliwy sposób, ¿e a¿ dostawa³a gêsiej skórki na myœl o tym. Przecie¿ nigdy nie myœla³a o Woodzie jako o facecie. By³ po prostu jej... zawaha³a siê na chwilê, po prostu kapitanem dru¿yny Gryffindoru. Usiad³a na ³ó¿ku i rozejrza³a siê dooko³a. We wszystkich ³ó¿kach by³y ju¿ zaci¹gniête zas³ony. Jej wspó³lokatorki spa³y. Po cichu zsunê³a siê z ³ó¿ka i ruszy³a do ³azienki. Musia³a wzi¹æ k¹piel.   
  
Nastêpnego dnia przy œniadaniu by³a kompletnie roztrzêsiona. O ma³o nie uciek³a od sto³u, kiedy Oliver usiad³ ko³o niej, by porozmawiaæ z Angelin¹. To by³o okropne. Mia³a za sob¹ koszmarn¹ noc, ba³a siê znów zasn¹æ, w obawie przed nastêpnym horrorem z Woodem w roli g³ównej. Teraz ledwo widzia³a na oczy, a do tego wszystkiego wszyscy na ni¹ patrzyli. No dobra, nie wszyscy, tylko Fred i George, i wcale jej siê to nie podoba³o.   
  
Angelina po raz kolejny postanowi³a przedyskutowaæ z Oliverem kwestiê nowego programu szkoleniowego. Notoryczny brak cukru w jej podstawowej diecie zaczyna³ byæ co najmniej denerwuj¹cy. Mia³a problemy z koncentracj¹, a wczoraj o ma³o nie rzuci³a siê na Goyle'a, chc¹c odebraæ mu kremówkê. Na szczêœcie albo nieszczêœcie pojawi³a siê Alicja i zrezygnowa³a, choæ z oporem, z tego zamiaru. Teraz zamierza³a przeprowadziæ rzeczow¹ rozmowê ze swoim kapitanem:   
  
- Wood daj sobie spokój z t¹ diet¹ albo zrobiê z ciebie wycieraczkê do pokoju wspólnego!- wypali³a, jak tylko usiad³ ko³o niej.   
  
- Nie ma mowy - odpar³ spokojnie "zagadniêty", po czym na³o¿y³ sobie solidn¹ porcjê owsianki.   
  
- Wood, nie przeginaj, chcesz nas doprowadziæ do ostatecznoœci?!- twarz Angeliny zaczê³a czerwieniæ siê z gniewu.   
  
- Chcê zrobiæ z was najlepsz¹ dru¿ynê, jaka kiedykolwiek gra³a w barwach Gryffindoru - oczy Wooda znów zap³onê³y tym chorobliwym blaskiem, który sprawia³, ¿e przechodzi³y j¹ ciarki. - Bêdziemy niepokonani, jak precyzyjny szwajcarski zegar. Nikt nie doroœnie nam nawet do piêt...   
  
- Zginiemy - westchnê³a Alicja na pró¿no wypatruj¹c marmolady na swoim toœcie.   
  
Po drugiej stronie sto³u Harry wpatrywa³ siê w Wooda z mordem w oczach. Jego palce zaciska³y siê coraz mocniej i mocniej na znajduj¹cym siê w nich widelcu. Wieñcz¹cy go wczeœniej kawa³ek melona wyl¹dowa³ na stole z cichutkim pacniêciem. Ron z wypchan¹ buzi¹ chcia³ w³aœnie coœ powiedzieæ do niego, kiedy odezwa³a siê Hermiona:   
  
- Harry nie denerwuj siê - stara³a siê go uspokoiæ.- Ta dieta doskonale wp³ynie na twój uk³ad kr¹¿enia....   
  
Kostki Harrego zbiela³y zupe³nie. Rêka trzymaj¹ca widelec zaczê³a niebezpiecznie dr¿eæ.   
  
- Miona, padnij - wybe³kota³ Ron i da³ nura pod stó³.   
  
Hermiona próbowa³a sobie szybko przypomnieæ jakieœ uspokajaj¹ce zaklêcie, ale rzuciwszy okiem w stronê Harry'ego, da³a sobie spokój i te¿ posz³a w œlady Rona. Po chwili oboje us³yszeli jak widelec wbi³ siê w stó³ tu¿ nad ich g³owami.   
  
- To siê musi skoñczyæ - wymrucza³ Ron, wystawiaj¹c g³owê by sprawdziæ sytuacjê na froncie. - Bezpiecznie - powiedzia³, wracaj¹c pod stó³, po czym wysun¹³ siê tym razem ca³y i wróci³ do pa³aszowania œniadania.   
  
Hermiona w milczeniu pod¹¿y³a w jego œlady. To siê rzeczywiœcie musia³o skoñczyæ, inaczej pewnego ranka lub w innej porze posi³ku zgin¹ tragicznie w wyniku ran zadanych sztuæcem.   
  
Rozmowa Angeliny z Woodem, a raczej monolog tego drugiego, dobieg³ koñca i zainteresowani zaczêli opuszczaæ Wielk¹ Salê. 


	3. Czasami los sam sobie pomaga?

**III. Czasami los sam sobie pomaga?**   
  
By³ ju¿ póŸny wieczór, kiedy w progu biblioteki pojawili siê Fred i George. Rozejrzeli siê uwa¿nie po wnêtrzu, po czym odezwa³ siê Fred :   
  
- Dobra, czysto. Idziemy.   
  
George tylko przytakn¹³ i pod¹¿y³ za bratem. Klucz¹c pomiêdzy stolikami skierowali kroki najpierw do sekcji "Literatura nie ca³kiem powa¿na", w której byli czêstymi goœæmi, jednak tu¿ przed ni¹ nagle zrobili zwrot i zag³êbili siê w dziale poœwiêconym dzie³om z dziedziny zaklêæ i uroków. Za drugim rega³em skrêcili w lewo i minêli dwa dzia³y, potem zrobili jeszcze jeden zwrot i znów zag³êbili siê w innym dziale. Kr¹¿yli tak jeszcze chwilê, staraj¹c siê przy tym nie wzbudzaæ niczyich podejrzeñ. W koñcu dotarli do celu. Nad pó³kami wisia³a tabliczka z napisem "Literatura romantyczna". Tym razem George sprawdzi³ teren wychylaj¹c siê spomiêdzy pó³ek, po czym skin¹³ na Freda i przys³aniaj¹c sobie twarz d³oni¹ doda³ cicho:   
  
- Szybciej Fred, bo jeszcze ktoœ nas zobaczy.   
  
- Dobra, dobra. Myœlisz, ze to takie proste. Od tych tytu³ów ju¿ mnie mdli.   
  
- To nie czytaj.   
  
- No to jak mam wybieraæ?   
  
- Bierz...Shhhh...cicho s³yszysz?   
  
- Co?   
  
- SiedŸ cicho i s³uchaj!   
  
- Nic nie s³yszê!   
  
George zirytowany z³apa³ brata za sweter i przyci¹gn¹³ go bli¿ej do siebie:   
  
- A teraz?   
  
- Jakby ktoœ kogoœ...o fuj...ca³owa³!   
  
- W³aœnie!   
  
- Ciekawe kto?! - oczy Freda zap³onê³y niczym dwie halogenowe lampy.   
  
Powoli, st¹paj¹c na koniuszkach palców, podeszli do koñca rega³ów i wychylili siê, zagl¹daj¹c do nastêpnego dzia³u.   
  
- Ohyda! - wyszepta³ Fred, ale nie odrywa³ oczu od rozgrywaj¹cej siê przed nimi sceny.   
  
- Shhhhhhh.... - George szarpn¹³ go za rêkaw i przy³o¿y³ wymownie palec do ust.   
  
Zaledwie kilka kroków od nich Draco Malfoy bada³ jêzykiem szczegó³y anatomiczne jamy ustnej (i pewnie migda³ków) Pansy Parkinson. Byli tak poch³oniêci tym zajêciem, ¿e zupe³nie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z dwóch par oczu przygl¹daj¹cych im siê z zafascynowaniem pomieszanym z obrzydzeniem i jeszcze kilkoma sprzecznymi uczuciami. Nagle cia³o Malfoya zaczê³o odrywaæ siê od cia³a Parkinson i bliŸniacy dali nura z powrotem do dzia³u "Literatura romantyczna", dos³ownie w ostatniej chwili. Odczekali chwilê a¿ Pansy przestanie szczebiotaæ, jak wspaniale by³o tym razem, omal nie krztusz¹c siê ze œmiechu, po czym pospiesznie zebrali ksi¹¿ki wybrane wczeœniej przez Freda i "bocznymi drogami" pospieszyli do kontuaru, przy którym królowa³a pani Pince. Obydwaj najpierw spojrzeli na boki, po czym Fred szybko przesun¹³ ksi¹¿ki po ladzie w kierunku bibliotekarki, mamrocz¹c:   
  
- To dla siostry.   
  
Pani Pince spojrza³a na nich, co prawda sceptycznie, ale nie skomentowa³a wybranej lektury. No có¿, by³a przyzwyczajona do ró¿nych, mniej lub bardziej oryginalnych gustów czytelniczych. Zapisa³a ksi¹¿ki w ich karcie i przesunê³a z powrotem w stronê Freda, który za³apa³ je szybko i schowa³ pod sweter. Po chwili ju¿ obu bliŸniaków nie by³o.   
  
Nocne niebo nad Hogwartem zasnu³y chmury i zerwa³ siê wiatr. Hucza³ w szczelinach murów i wy³ przeraŸliwie, gnaj¹c korytarzami. Pochodnie migota³y i pewnie wiele z nich by zgas³o, gdyby nie by³y magiczne. Wszyscy spali, nawet Filchowi nie chcia³o siê w tak¹ noc patrolowaæ zamku. Tylko w jednym z dormitoriów Gryfonów s³ychaæ by³o zag³uszane wiatrem szepty, dobiegaj¹ce zza kotar jednego z ³ó¿ek.   
  
- Fred, uwa¿aj gdzie œwiecisz. Wyd³ubiesz mi oko!   
  
- To sam sobie œwieæ!   
  
- Nie musisz siê zaraz obra¿aæ!   
  
- To nie marudŸ!   
  
- Na brodê Merlina! Jak mo¿na coœ takiego czytaæ z w³asnej woli i dla przyjemnoœci!?   
  
- Nie wiem i chyba potrzebujê torebki!   
  
- Po co?   
  
- Nudnoœci!   
  
- Trzymaj siê brachu! To dla dobra sprawy!   
  
- Trzymam, trzymam... Merlinie ratuj!   
  
Zaszeleœci³y kartki ksi¹¿ek, znów zaczê³y siê pojêkiwania i s³owa otuchy. Potrzebowali ich bardzo. Ju¿ pó³ nocy spêdzili na czytaniu wypo¿yczonych romansów. Dziêki nim mieli nadziejê zdobyæ odpowiedni¹ wiedzê, niezbêdn¹ do roli swata. Zamierzali po³o¿yæ kres niewolnictwu i tyranii. Doprowadziæ do zniesienia kator¿niczej diety i zaprowadziæ pokój na œwiecie. No mo¿e z tym ostatnim to ju¿ przesada, ale wszystkie wczeœniejsze postulaty na pewno. Wystarczy³o tylko znaleŸæ Oliverowi dziewczynê. Tê ju¿ mieli upatrzon¹. Teraz nale¿a³o przyst¹piæ do drugiej czêœci planu - randka, buziaki i œwiêty spokój. Pracowali wiêc w pocie czo³a i coraz wiêkszymi wypiekami na twarzy. Zarwana noc nie mia³a znaczenia, tu chodzi³o o prawa ¿o³¹dka do wolnoœci w otrzymywanych posi³kach.   
  
Mija³y dni a ¿ycie dalej bieg³o swoim zwyczajowym trybem. Fred i George zarywali noce pod ko³dr¹ i ju¿ dwa razy w ci¹gu tego tygodnia odwiedzili dzia³ "Literatura romantyczna". Zaprzeczali jednak gorliwie jakimkolwiek pog³oskom o zami³owaniu do niej. To przecie¿ zniszczy³oby ich reputacjê. Angelina nadal prowadzi³a "rzeczowe rozmowy" z Woodem, a Hermiona spêdza³a sporo czasu na wertowaniu ksi¹¿ek z zaklêciami, szczególnie po tym jak Harry o w³os min¹³ widelcem rêkê Rona. Ch³opak Alicji, Doug Payne, zacz¹³ jej unikaæ, po tym jak na œrodku wielkiego holu b³aga³a go na kolanach o kawa³ek czekolady. Do tego Wood zacz¹³ mu siê przygl¹daæ wzrokiem, który zdecydowanie mu siê nie podoba³. Bior¹c pod uwagê, ¿e kapitan Gryffindoru by³ od niego o g³owê wy¿szy i zdecydowanie bardziej barczysty. Katie pogr¹¿a³a siê coraz bardziej w swoim ob³êdzie i w pi¹tkowy wieczór postanowi³a stanowczo coœ z tym zrobiæ. Zlikwidowaæ problem dziennych i nocnych koszmarów z Woodem w roli g³ównej nale¿a³o w sposób bardzo prosty - dostarczyæ biednemu, ob³¹kanemu organizmowi cukru w jego najczystszej, jedynej i prawdziwej postaci, czyli ciastek, s³odyczy i innych ³akoci. Wood przecie¿ nie by³ z ¿elaza, wiêc kiedyœ musi spaæ. Zdecydowa³a, i¿ najbardziej bezpieczn¹ por¹ bêdzie godzina druga w nocy. Zachowuj¹c pozory, umy³a siê i przebra³a w strój do spania, po czym wraz z innymi uda³a na spoczynek. Nie zmru¿y³a jednak oka. Nie mog³a. To w³aœnie dziœ po d³ugich tygodniach cierpienia mia³a w koñcu zdobyæ to, o czym marzy³a. Niecierpliwie liczy³a minuty, póŸniej godziny, a¿ w koñcu wybi³a druga. Mo¿liwie jak najciszej wysunê³a siê z ³ó¿ka, wziê³a kapcie do rêki, by jej nie zdradzi³y zbyt g³oœnym k³apaniem i ruszy³a do drzwi. Zatrzyma³a siê na chwilê nas³uchuj¹c, po czym uznawszy, i¿ droga jest wolna, ruszy³a na dó³ do pokoju wspólnego. By³a ju¿ w po³owie schodów, kiedy go zobaczy³a. Sta³ tam oœwietlony md³¹ poœwiat¹ z kominka, z rêkoma za³o¿onymi na piersi. I czeka³. To by³o jak zag³ada dinozaurów, olbrzymi meteoryt uderzy³ w ni¹ i przygniót³ do ziemi. Czu³a jak uchodzi z niej powietrze. Zanim jednak dopad³a j¹ totalna rozpacz, gdzieœ w zakamarkach mózgu odezwa³ siê instynkt przetrwania; mówi³ "Zniszcz go!" Tak w³aœnie zrobi! Przejdzie po nim niczym taran, wciœnie go w dywan, zmia¿d¿y, po prostu zniszczy. Bez chwili namys³u ruszy³a do ataku. Unios³a rêce, w których nadal trzyma³a kapcie i z dzikim b³yskiem w oczach zaszar¿owa³a. Brakowa³o jedynie wojennego okrzyku. Na szczêœcie mocno zacisnê³a zêby.   
  
To by³o koszmarne zakoñczenie dnia. Dosta³ szlaban u Snapea i spêdzi³ w lochu ca³¹ wiecznoœæ. Teraz by³a druga w nocy i skonany wraca³ do dormitorium. Bola³ go krêgos³up, kolana i rêce, a d³oni, od szorowania ³awek i pod³ogi, praktycznie nie czu³. Niczego bardziej w tej chwili nie pragn¹³ jak przy³o¿yæ g³owê do poduszki i zasn¹æ. Rano musia³ byæ w pe³ni si³, w koñcu mieli kolejny trening, a on by³ odpowiedzialny za dru¿ynê. Zachowywali siê gorzej ni¿ ma³e dzieci. Nie móg³ zrozumieæ, dlaczego nie chc¹ dostrzec korzyœci, jakie ju¿ zaczê³y p³yn¹æ z nowego programu treningowego. Byli zdecydowanie ostrzejsi, dynamiczni i zdeterminowani. Rozwa¿a³ w³aœnie kwestiê wprowadzenia kilku drobnych poprawek, kiedy nagle zobaczy³ kogoœ schodz¹cego schodami z dormitorium dziewczyn. W pierwszym momencie jej nie pozna³, po chwili jednak rozpozna³ w owej damskiej istocie Katie Bell.   
  
"Pewnie znów próbuje omin¹æ dietetyczne zalecenia i dobraæ siê do jakiœ s³odyczy!", pomyœla³. W³aœnie mia³ zwróciæ jej uwagê, i¿ jest to bardzo, ale to bardzo karygodne i powinna siê wstydziæ swojej s³aboœci, kiedy zauwa¿y³, ¿e coœ jest nie tak. I to zdrowo nie tak. Katie najpierw zatrzyma³a siê w pó³ kroku, a póŸniej z morderczym b³yskiem w oczach i uniesionymi piêœciami, w których mia³a jakieœ (pewnie niebezpieczne) przedmioty, rzuci³a siê w jego kierunku. Zdêbia³. Jeszcze nigdy nie by³ tak bezradny jak teraz. Zamiast uciekaæ, odsun¹æ siê czy choæby wydaæ z siebie jakiœ dŸwiêk, po prostu sta³ i czeka³. Nie wiedz¹c w zasadzie, na co. By³a ju¿ bardzo blisko i wcale nie zamierza³a siê zatrzymaæ. Wygl¹da³o na to, ¿e ona naprawdê chce go staranowaæ czy coœ w tym rodzaju. Musia³a byæ w amoku. Zanim wyprostowa³ rêce, by j¹ przed tym, co zamierza³a zrobiæ, rzuci³a siê na niego. Czeka³ na ból. Jednak siê nie doczeka³. Zamiast tego miêkkie kobiece usta dotknê³y jego ust. By³y ciep³e i wilgotne, i takie przyjemne w dotyku. Ona go ca³owa³a. Nie zastanawiaj¹c siê nad tym, co robi oplót³ j¹ ramionami i odda³ poca³unek. To by³o wspania³e uczucie, prawie tak wspania³e jak zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha, tylko..."Dlaczego ona to robi?", kiedy to pytanie przemknê³o przez jego myœli, delikatnie oderwa³ siê od niej i patrz¹c w oczy zacz¹³:   
  
- Katie...   
  
Delikatna mgie³ka zasnuwaj¹ca jej oczy i umys³ rozwia³a siê pod wp³ywem czyjœ s³ów. Ktoœ do niej mówi³. Zamruga³a rozczarowana, usi³uj¹c siê skupiæ na Ÿródle dŸwiêku. Nagle zobaczy³a, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy, twarz Olivera Wooda. "Na Merlina! Co ja takiego zrobi³am?", przez chwilê próbowa³a sobie przypomnieæ wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut. Schodzi³a na dó³, zobaczy³a Wooda i...poczu³a jak uczucia za¿enowania, wstydu i rozpaczy zalewaj¹ j¹ niczym fala powodziowa. Tym razem zrobi³a to naprawdê, nie tylko w swoich sennych marzeniach. Poca³owa³a go, a on odda³ jej poca³unek, teraz nadal wisia³a na jego szyi, a on czeka³. Pewnie chcia³ wiedzieæ, dlaczego to zrobi³a. Tylko, ¿e ona nie zna³a odpowiedzi na to pytanie. W przyp³ywie nag³ego geniuszu szepnê³a:   
  
- Lunatykujê... - i czmychnê³a na górê.   
  
- Ale... - chcia³ w koñcu zapytaæ, nie da³a mu szansy. - Lunatykujê? Dziwne.   
  
Wzruszy³ ramionami i po chwili znikn¹³ za drzwiami swojego dormitorium. Dopiero, gdy po³o¿y³ siê ju¿ do ³ó¿ka, dotar³ do niego sens ca³ego wydarzenia. Przed chwil¹, zaledwie kilka minut temu, Katie Bell, ta Katie Bell bêd¹ca œcigaj¹cym w jego dru¿ynie, poca³owa³a go. No, najpierw siê na niego rzuci³a jakby chcia³a go zmieœæ z powierzchni ziemi, a potem po prostu - poca³owa³a. I jemu siê to nawet podoba³o. Nie ¿eby takie rzeczy go interesowa³y, ale to by³o, jak to siê mówi, przyjemne? No by³o przyjemne i nie mia³by nic przeciwko, gdyby zrobi³a to jeszcze raz. Z t¹ myœl¹ b³¹kaj¹c¹ siê w g³owie zasn¹³.   
  
Prawie zaspa³. Po raz pierwszy w ca³ym swoim ¿yciu o ma³y w³os nie zaspa³ na trening. To by³o straszne. Nigdy nie mog³o siê powtórzyæ. Poza tym ca³¹ noc wierci³ siê we œnie i wci¹¿ budzi³ na wspomnienie tego, co sta³o siê w pokoju wspólnym. Po prostu nie móg³ o tym zapomnieæ. Ubieraj¹c siê pospiesznie postanowi³, ¿e poœwiêci godzinê wiêcej na osobisty trening i na pewno poczuje siê od razu lepiej. By³ tak zaaferowany swoimi myœlami, ¿e zapomnia³ zabraæ ochraniaczy i musia³ zawróciæ. W drodze na boisko do³¹czy³ do Freda i George'a. Jak zwykle wygl¹dali na zupe³nie zaspanych. To zaczyna³o byæ ju¿ podejrzane. Mo¿e powinien jeszcze raz sprawdziæ ich zalecenia dietetyczne i uzupe³niæ o jakieœ witaminy.   
  
- Jak samopoczucie, ch³opaki? - zapyta³, klepi¹c ich w plecy.   
  
- Œwietnie, maniaku... - mrukn¹³ Fred.   
  
- Wspaniale....psychopato - zawtórowa³ mu George.   
  
- To dobrze - odpar³ niewzruszony, z szerokim uœmiechem. Zdecydowanie brakowa³o im witamin.   
  
Pewnie gdyby Fred i George nie mieli za sob¹ kolejnej zarwanej nocy, zaczêliby przekonywaæ Olivera o zupe³nej bezsensownoœci ca³ej tej diety i tak dalej. Niestety, w tej sytuacji zdo³ali jedynie zyskaæ powiêkszone porcje zieleniny i owoców na najbli¿sze posi³ki. Witaminy s¹ w koñcu bardzo wa¿ne dla organizmu sportowca. Pociech¹ dla nich mo¿e byæ fakt, ¿e nie musieli siê wcale wysiliæ, ¿eby to osi¹gn¹æ. Wood zostawi³ zaspanych bliŸniaków w przebieralni i od razu uda³ siê do czêœci szatni zarezerwowanej dla narad przed meczami. Na miejscu by³ ju¿ Potter i dziewczyny. Na szczêœcie ¿adne z nich nie zauwa¿y³o jego zbyt póŸnego przybycia na trening. Harry spogl¹da³ pustym wzrokiem na œcianê szatni. W jego zaspanym umyœle ko³ata³a jedynie jedna myœl, która jednak te¿ nie brzmia³a zbyt optymistycznie, jeœli spojrzeæ na realia: œniadanie. W zasadzie to ciê¿ko by³o nazwaæ te kilka ³y¿ek owsianki i dwa tosty bez mas³a z odrobin¹ marmolady œniadaniem. Popad³ wiêc w apatiê, z której wcale nie mia³ ochoty byæ wyrwanym. Alicja i Angelina nie wygl¹da³y wcale lepiej od Pottera. To by³ ju¿ prawie miesi¹c jak ostatni raz ich kubki smakowe mia³y tê rozkoszn¹ przyjemnoœæ poinformowaæ mózg o spo¿ywaniu czekolady. Poza tym ograniczenie spo¿ywania t³uszczów i du¿e iloœci warzyw dzia³a³y na nie deprymuj¹co, ³agodnie rzecz ujmuj¹c. W ich ju¿ w³aœciwie kobiecych umys³ach kie³kowa³y powoli, ale niestrudzenie myœli niezbyt zgodne z liter¹ prawa. Nieœwiadomy niczego Wood dolewa³ jeszcze oliwy do ognia, chwal¹c ich postêpy i stanowczo odmawiaj¹c choæby najl¿ejszego, najmniejszego z³agodzenia diety. Zupe³nie katastrofalnie przedstawia³a siê jednak dzisiaj rano psychika Katie. Po koszmarze minionej nocy czu³a siê zupe³nie za³amana, zdruzgotana i towarzysko skoñczona. Nie mog³a siê przecie¿ pokazywaæ na oczy Oliverowi, a musia³a przychodziæ na treningi. Ko³o siê zamyka³o a ona by³a w jego œrodku i popada³a coraz g³¹biej w ob³êd, przynajmniej we w³asnym mniemaniu. No, bo jak inaczej mo¿na nazwaæ sny na jawie, sny w ci¹gu nocy o Woodzie, no i jeszcze na dok³adkê rzucanie siê na niego niczym napalona kocica na kocura. To by³ ob³êd i wszystko z powodu g³upiej diety. Na dŸwiêk tego s³owa olbrzymia niczym Mount Everest nienawiœæ rozpala³a siê w niej do bia³oœci.   
  
Do szatni wtoczyli siê Fred i George, i zajêli swoje miejsca, co w praktyce wygl¹da³o mniej wiêcej tak: zwalili siê z g³oœnym hukiem na najbli¿sz¹ ³awkê i po chwili zaczêli chrapaæ.   
  
Wood móg³ rozpocz¹æ swoj¹ przedtreningow¹ odprawê. I zamierza³ to zrobiæ. Chcia³ im znów przypomnieæ jak doskonale im idzie na boisku, jak dobrze opanowali technikê, jak œwietnie ze sob¹ wspó³graj¹... no i jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, tylko nie potrafi³ wydusiæ z siebie ani s³owa. A wszystko przez Katie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, kiedy na ni¹ spojrza³, s³owa uwiêz³y mu w gardle. To, co siê sta³o zesz³ej nocy, pozostawi³o bardzo œwie¿e i realistyczne wspomnienia. No a te akurat teraz, w³aœnie w tym momencie musia³y daæ o sobie znaæ. Chrz¹kn¹³ i spróbowa³ jeszcze raz. Nic z tego, nadal mia³ pustkê w g³owie. No niezupe³nie pustkê, ale na pewno ¿aden z zebranych tu Gryfonów nie powinien us³yszeæ jego myœli. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie da³ sobie spokój.   
  
- Na boisko! - mrukn¹³ mo¿liwie najwyraŸniej, jak tylko w tej chwili i okolicznoœciach potrafi³ i wyszed³ na zewn¹trz, nie sprawdzaj¹c, czy pozostali id¹ za nim.   
  
To by³ bardzo nietypowy trening. Zacz¹³ siê doœæ normalnie, ale potem... Oliver siedzia³ z twarz¹ ukryt¹ w d³oniach i rozpacza³ w zaciszu w³asnej duszy. Zaczêli od krótkiej rozgrzewki, potem trochê æwiczeñ rozci¹gaj¹cych i parê rundek w powietrzu. To ich obudzi³o, wiêc mogli przejœæ do czegoœ bardziej skomplikowanego. Œcigaj¹ce æwiczy³y w³aœnie now¹ kombinacjê zwodów, która powsta³a w jego g³owie podczas szlabanu u Snapea, kiedy to mu siê przytrafi³o. Zamiast skupiæ siê na wskazówkach i wy³apywaniu b³êdów, po prostu siê zamyœli³. Jego mózg przysta³ koncentrowaæ siê na tym, co najwa¿niejsze i Wood o ma³o nie spad³ z miot³y. Znów poczu³ jak siê czerwieni. W ca³ym swoim ¿yciu, odk¹d odkry³ po co siê urodzi³, nie zachowa³ siê tak nieprofesjonalnie, ¿enuj¹co i bezmyœlnie. No i jeszcze ca³a dru¿yna to zobaczy³a. Straci³ respekt jako ich kapitan i pewnie nigdy wiêcej go nie odzyska. Zawsze wiedzia³, i¿ kobiety poza boiskiem do gry powinno trzymaæ siê w zamkniêciu. A ju¿ na pewno nie powinno im siê pozwalaæ na ca³owanie facetów. To jest sprzeczne z natur¹. Potem o niczym innym ten biedny, napastowany mê¿czyzna nie potrafi myœleæ i...tak ju¿ siê to koñczy. Jeœli natychmiast nie przestanie myœleæ o Katie i jej poca³unku, to ju¿ nigdy nie bêdzie móg³ zagraæ w quidditcha i jego ¿ycie legnie w gruzach. Zreszt¹ ju¿ teraz popad³o w ruinê. K³êbi¹ce siê w g³owie Wooda myœli stawa³y siê to bardziej czarne, to lekko szarawe, ale nie uda³o mu siê choæ odrobinê odzyskaæ dobrego samopoczucia. Jego totalny brak odpornoœci na pora¿ki znów przywiód³ go na skraj przepaœci i pcha³ do samozag³ady. Spêdzi³ w szatni kilka godzin i dopiero popo³udniu z ciê¿kim sercem wywlók³ siê z niej, by pogr¹¿yæ siê ponownie w rozpaczy w zaciszu w³asnego ³ó¿ka. Opuœci³ wszystkie posi³ki, co sprawi³o, ¿e atmosfera przy stole Gryffindoru by³a trochê mniej napiêta. Przynajmniej nikt nie podnosi³ g³osu, gro¿¹c komuœ zawartoœci¹ talerza ani nie u¿ywa³ ostrych narzêdzi sto³owych do celów, dla których nie zosta³y wymyœlone. 


	4. Zabawa w kotka i myszkê

**IV. Zabawa w kotka i myszkê...   
**  
Pustka i cisza dooko³a....przepraszam to nie ta bajka. No wiêc ¿ycie toczy³o siê dalej. Tak, zdecydowanie czas bieg³ do przodu, a wszyscy starali siê dotrzymaæ mu kroku. Najciê¿ej pracowali nad tym Fred i George. Skutki uboczne diety by³y w ich rozmowach czêstym tematem. Na wiele siê jednak s³owa nie zda³y i dlatego zawziêcie czytali i ...robili to co wychodzi im najlepiej kiedy ma s³u¿yæ jakiemuœ nienaukowemu celowi - myœleli. Ich bujna wyobraŸnia pracowa³a na s³abym paliwie na szczêœcie dla zainteresowanych. Niemniej jednak zdo³ali odwiedziæ ponownie dzia³ z wiadom¹ literatur¹ i poœwiêcali ca³y swój wolny czas na czytanie i dyskutowanie.   
  
- Fred, to musi siê udaæ... - podniecony George wymachiwa³ bratu ksi¹¿k¹ w ró¿owej ok³adce przed nosem.   
  
- George, schowaj to, bo jeszcze ktoœ zobaczy! - sykn¹³ Fred, wyrywaj¹c literackie dzie³o bratu i wciskaj¹c je pod swoje siedzenie.   
  
- No ale...   
  
- Musimy uwa¿aæ, bo jeszcze stracimy nasz¹ reputacjê!   
  
- No ale...   
  
- George, weŸ siê w garœæ i ...   
  
- Czeœæ ch³opaki! - za plecami Freda zabrzmia³ g³os ich najlepszego kumpla, Lee Jordana.   
  
- Siema...   
  
- Grabula stary!   
  
BliŸniacy z niewinnymi minami przywitali siê z Jordanem i wyczekuj¹co spojrzeli na niego. Nauczony doœwiadczeniami poprzednich lat, Lee przez chwilê przygl¹da³ siê im uwa¿nie, po czym scenicznym szeptem zapyta³:   
  
- Co planujecie, ch³opaki?   
  
- Nic.   
  
- Nic.   
  
Zgodnie oœwiadczyli, przecz¹co krêc¹c g³owami. Starali siê przy tym wygl¹daæ jeszcze bardziej niewinnie. Wzbudzi³o to jedynie wiêksz¹ ciekawoœæ w Jordanie.   
  
- No dalej ch³opaki, mnie mo¿ecie powiedzieæ - nie dawa³ za wygran¹.   
  
- Lee, z rêk¹ na sercu, nasze myœli s¹ czyste jak ³za! - oœwiadczy³ Fred, wal¹c siê w pierœ.   
  
- W³aœnie, nic nie kombinujemy! - przytakn¹³ George.   
  
- No jasne! - powiedzia³ Jordan, uœmiechaj¹c od ucha do ucha. - A Snape u¿ywa szamponu!   
  
- Serio, Lee! - zarzekali siê bliŸniacy, trochê nazbyt energicznie.   
  
Jordan, zupe³nie przekonany ich zachowaniem, i¿ planuj¹ coœ naprawdê wielkiego, próbowa³ jeszcze przez jakiœ czas coœ z nich wyci¹gn¹æ, ale w koñcu da³ za wygran¹. Mia³ tylko nadziejê, ¿e nie da siê na to nabraæ, kiedy w koñcu to zrobi¹, cokolwiek to jest. Oddali³ siê wiêc w kierunku w³asnego dormitorium. Fred i George wrócili od omawiania zalet i wad nowego pomys³u, wyczytanego przez George'a w dziele o jak¿e wznios³ym tytule: "Moje serce zakwit³o na wiosn".   
  
- No wiêc ona jest sierot¹... - t³umaczy³ George.   
  
- Ale NASZA ONA nie jest sierot¹!   
  
- No to j¹ zrobimy!   
  
- George, czyœ ty na ³eb upad³, niby jak?   
  
- No jej rodzice, no tej Annabeli, zginêli na morzu...   
  
- George! A jak niby mamy to zrobiæ, skoro musimy siedzieæ w szkole?   
  
- No fakt! To masz mo¿e lepszy pomys³?!   
  
- Jasne! - odpar³ z dum¹ Fred i wyj¹³ zza pazuchy niedu¿¹ ksi¹¿eczkê z ca³ym mnóstwem zak³adek z kawa³eczków pergaminu. - Tutaj on jej nie lubi, bo ona jest za ³adna i on j¹ za bardzo kocha, ale nie chce siê do tego przyznaæ...   
  
- Fred, jakoœ nie nad¹¿am! - przerwa³ mu George.   
  
- Boœ durnowaty! S³uchaj jeszcze raz...   
  
Co tu du¿o pisaæ, pomys³ by³ prawie dobry, tylko znów mia³ ma³y feler albo dwa. Jednak geniusze pokroju braci Weasley nigdy siê nie poddaj¹. Jak nie ta ksi¹¿ka, to na pewno inna. Tak wiêc, kiedy tylko pogas³y œwiat³a we wszystkich dormitoriach i noc wype³ni³a siê odg³osami spokojnego, sprawiedliwego snu, znów wygrzebali swoj¹ lekturê spod materacy i ukryci pod ko³dr¹ na ³ó¿ku Freda, pogr¹¿yli siê w pracy.   
  
¯ycie Katie Bell leg³o w gruzach. Rozpad³o siê na miliony kawa³eczków, których zebranie znów w jedn¹ ca³oœæ wydawa³o jej siê absolutnie niemo¿liwe. I wszystko to przez jeden poca³unek, poprawka: przez przymusow¹ dietê, która na ni¹ mia³a jakiœ dziwny wp³yw. Gdyby tylko Wood... Oj, Katie! Co to za myœl w³aœnie zakwit³a w twojej biednej, przeci¹¿onej zmartwieniem g³ówce. Nacisnê³a g³êbiej poduszkê na g³owê by zdusiæ j¹ w zarodku. Zreszt¹ co to mia³o za znaczenie jak Wood ca³uje, a jak nie. Faktem by³o, ¿e rzuci³a siê na niego niczym harpia i zrobi³a to, co zrobi³a. I z tym teraz trzeba ¿yæ. Tylko jak? Wymazanie z pamiêci jest okay, ale czy on siê na to zgodzi? Poza tym kto niby mia³by wymazaæ to wspomnienie z ich umys³ów? Nie by³a na tyle dobra z zaklêæ, by siê na coœ takiego rzucaæ. Poza tym to bardzo ryzykowny zabieg. No i jeszcze musia³aby przekonaæ do tego Wooda. A to by³o ju¿ coœ, czego na pewno nie zrobi, bo musia³aby z nim porozmawiaæ. W zwi¹zku z czym musia³aby siê z nim spotkaæ, spojrzeæ na niego, odezwaæ siê do niego...O Merlinie, jeszcze znów by to zrobi³a i co wtedy?! Jej umys³ zanurza³ siê coraz g³êbiej w czarnej, czarniejszej ni¿ otch³anie piekie³ rozpaczy, a ona coraz bardziej naciska³a poduszkê na g³owê. W zasadzie sama nie wiedzia³a dlaczego to robi. Myœli nie stawa³y siê przez to bardziej znoœne a jedynie jej p³uca zaczê³y domagaæ siê gazu zwanego tlenem, bo wyraŸny jego brak zaczyna³a ju¿ odczuwaæ. Odrzuci³a poduszkê na bok i przewróci³a siê na plecy.   
  
- No i ja mam teraz zrobiæ? - zapyta³a szeptem sam¹ siebie, po tym jak g³êboko zaczerpnê³a powietrza.   
  
Przez wiruj¹ce w jej g³owie niczym tr¹ba powietrzna myœli przebija³a siê uparcie jedna, zreszt¹ niezbyt inteligentna, ale co tam: UNIKAÆ GO. Powinno byæ to wzglêdnie proste, a treningi jakoœ prze¿yje, no i s¹ tam jeszcze inni. Pokrzepiona t¹ myœl¹, o œwiêta naiwnoœci, westchnê³a z ulg¹ i spróbowa³a zasn¹æ. Nawet jej siê to uda³o, choæ jeszcze jakiœ czas musia³a siê pomêczyæ. W koñcu to by³ tylko poca³unek.   
  
Sz³o dobrze, naprawdê dobrze. Jak na pierwszy dzieñ. Uda³o jej siê nie spotkaæ go przy œniadaniu, bo po prostu zaspa³a. Szczêœliwy zbieg okolicznoœci, ot co. Potem by³y lekcje i te¿ nie by³o Ÿle. Min¹³ j¹ co prawda raz czy dwa na korytarzu, ale na szczêœcie nie zauwa¿y³. W tak perfekcyjny sposób raz zanurkowa³a za plecy Freda i George'a, a póŸniej mia³a szczêœcie, bo by³a na wysokoœci damskiej toalety. W koñcu by³ obiad, bo odpuœci³a sobie drugie œniadanie. Z t¹ diet¹ i tak nie mia³o ¿adnego uroku. Przy stole jak zwykle klasyka. BliŸniacy poch³aniaj¹cy swoje wêglowodany w trakcie kolejnej konstruktywnej k³ótni, której strzêpki dociera³y do uszu siedz¹cych najbli¿ej Gryfonów. Zaczê³a ju¿ kr¹¿yæ fama o ich poczytalnoœci. Alicja ze smêtn¹ min¹ przygl¹da³a siê zawartoœci swojego talerza.   
  
- To jest zdrowe - wymrucza³a pod nosem, siêgaj¹c po widelec.   
  
- S³ucham? - Katie nachyli³a siê w jej stronê, nie spuszczaj¹c wzroku z Wooda. Oczywiœcie patrzy³a na niego ukradkiem.   
  
- Och nic takiego - odpar³a Alicja, dodaj¹c: - Tylko przekonujê sam¹ siebie, ¿e nie umrê z g³odu, jak to zjem.   
  
- Ja ju¿ siê czujê jak gatunek na wymarciu - wtr¹ci³a siê do rozmowy Angelina.   
  
- A czym siê to charakteryzuje? - zapyta³a Alicja, chc¹c na wszelki wypadek porównaæ jej symptomy ze swoimi.   
  
- Ach, tylko lekko halucynujê, wiesz wydaje mi siê, ¿e zabijam Wooda, wtykam mu tê jego miot³ê do... - wyjaœni³a Angelina, której g³os w miarê mówienia przenika³a coraz wiêksza pasja.   
  
Katie nawet nie chcia³a s³uchaæ dalej. By³a na wykoñczeniu, tylko ¿e... zamyœli³a siê na chwilê. Sama chcia³a zabiæ Olivera - poprawka - chcia³a go zat³uc, zakatrupiæ, zamordowaæ i potem jeszcze upewniæ siê kilka razy, ¿e na pewno dobrze to zrobi³a. Najpierw jednak musia³a pozbyæ siê tej irytuj¹cej sk³onnoœci do ca³owania go. I to, ¿e robi³a to g³ównie w marzeniach na jawie i we œnie, nie mia³o znaczenia, bo w praktyce te¿ to ju¿ zastosowa³a. Jej policzki pokry³y siê bardzo uroczym rumieñcem na samo wspomnienie tego...poca³unku. To by³o takie zaskakuj¹ce. Ledwo dotknê³a jego ust swoimi, a ju¿ poczu³a siê, jakby ca³y œwiat woko³o przesta³ istnieæ i ...   
  
- Katie!   
  
Czyjœ g³os tu¿ przy uchu nie pozwoli³ jej pogr¹¿yæ siê g³êbiej we wspomnieniach. Mrugaj¹c powiekami, by odzyskaæ jasnoœæ widzenia, odwróci³a twarz w kierunku, z którego dochodzi³ dŸwiêk i sp¹sowia³a jeszcze bardziej. Zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy znajdowa³a siê twarz Wooda. Przygl¹da³ jej siê w³aœnie ze zdziwieniem.   
  
- Katie, czy wszystko w porz¹dku?   
  
Nie potrafi³a chwilowo wydusiæ z siebie ani s³owa, wiêc skinê³a tylko potakuj¹co g³ow¹.   
  
- Jeszcze nic nie jad³aœ! Musisz...   
  
- Co? - zapyta³a niezbyt inteligentnie, lekko dr¿¹cym g³osem.   
  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle s³uchasz?   
  
- Nie... - zaryzykowa³a kolejne s³owo, jakoœ nie ufaj¹c swoim strunom g³osowym.   
  
- Dziewczyno weŸ siê w garœæ! - Wood wpad³ znów w swój dyktatorsko- kapitañski ton. - Za kilka dni gramy nasz pierwszy mecz a ty ...- nagle zabrak³o mu s³ów.   
  
"Na Merlina! Dlaczego ona tak na mnie patrzy?! Czy ona nie wie jak to na mnie dzia³a?! Spokojnie to tylko Katie Bell, Oliverze.", mówi³ w myœlach do siebie. "Tylko Katie i doskonale sobie z tego zdajesz sprawê. Ona wcale nie poca³owa³a ciê ostatnio i nie przez ni¹ masz problemy ze skupieniem siê na quidditchu, tak ogólnie to wcale nie masz problemów z...." - nie dokoñczy³ tej myœli, potr¹cony przez kogoœ w ramiê. Nagle zda³ sobie sprawê, i¿ wpatruje siê w Katie, a ona równie¿ nie mo¿e oderwaæ od niego wzroku, no i prawie wszyscy Gryfoni im siê przygl¹daj¹. Zamruga³ oczami, po czym b¹kn¹³ cicho:   
  
- Przepraszam.   
  
Czuj¹c, jak jego policzki zaczynaj¹ przybieraæ tê irytuj¹c¹ czerwon¹ barwê, czym prêdzej wyszed³, œciœlej rzecz ujmuj¹c: wybieg³ z Wielkiej Sali.   
  
Cisza jeszcze przez chwilê unosi³a siê nad sto³em Gryfonów. Nagle jakby ktoœ zdj¹³ z nich przed chwil¹ rzucony czar, wszyscy otrz¹snêli siê i wrócili do przerwanych zaj¹æ. Angelina delikatnie dotknê³a ramienia Katie.   
  
- Wszystko w porz¹dku?   
  
- Tak - automatycznie odpar³a zapytana.   
  
Przez resztê obiadu by³a raczej nieobecna duchem, ale nikt ju¿ nie zwraca³ na ni¹ uwagi.   
  
"Katie, unikaj go! Na brodê Merlina, przecie¿ to jakiœ koszmar. Nie, nie, to musi siê skoñczyæ..." myœli kr¹¿y³y w jej g³owie, staraj¹c siê bardziej rozwin¹æ, dojœæ do jakiegoœ rozwi¹zania, ale wci¹¿ wraca³y w jedno miejsce, jedynej mo¿liwej konkluzji - Wooda nale¿y unikaæ jak...spotkania z rozwœcieczonym hipogryfem. I w³aœnie na tym nale¿y siê zdecydowanie bardziej skupiæ. Sama nie wiedzia³a jak uda³o jej siê dotrwaæ do koñca obiadu i bez dalszej ¿enady wróciæ na ostatnie zajêcia. Zaraz po nich zaszy³a siê w zaciszu biblioteki. Trzymanie siê bardzo daleko od dzia³u z bibliografi¹ dotycz¹c¹ quidditcha gwarantowa³o bezstresowy wieczór, tym bardziej, jeœli zaszy³o siê w dziale o ma³o wdziêcznej nazwie   
  
"Zagadnienia z dziedziny hodowli gumoch³onów i pokrewnych gatunków". Znalaz³a tam sobie zaciszny k¹cik i spróbowa³a skupiæ na odrabianiu lekcji.   
  
£azienkê wype³nia³y szczelnie k³êby pary, maj¹ce swoje Ÿród³o w odkrêconym kurku z gor¹c¹ wod¹. Gdzieœ w tej mlecznej zawiesinie Oliver Wood, kapitan dru¿yny Gryffindoru oddawa³ siê bardzo interesuj¹cemu zajêciu - myœleniu. Robi³ to ju¿ od jakieœ godziny i w koñcu dochodzi³ do sensu ca³ego tego procesu. Dzisiaj zachowa³ siê bardzo... g³upio i ciê¿ko by³o mu siê do tego przyznaæ. W zasadzie to nie wiedzia³ dlaczego wci¹¿ myœli o tym, co sta³o siê pewnej nocy, w pewnym pokoju wspólnym, pomiêdzy nim a pewn¹ dziewczyn¹. Nie chcia³ ju¿ tego nazywaæ po imieniu, bo w ten sposób czu³ siê odrobinê mniej skrêpowany. To by³ powa¿ny problem, którego rozwi¹zanie musia³o le¿eæ w zasiêgu rêki, inaczej zwariuje, zreszt¹ to by³oby akurat mniejsze z³o. Nawet nie chcia³ dopuœciæ do siebie innych myœli. Zakrêci³ kurek i siêgn¹³ po rêcznik, jednak jego d³oñ trafi³a w pustkê. Spróbowa³ lekko w prawo i znowu nic, siêgn¹³ wiêc dla odmiany w lewo. Te¿ nic. Nie by³ to jednak jeszcze powód do paniki. Spróbowa³ z drugiej strony i sytuacja siê powtórzy³a. Zacz¹³ siê irytowaæ. By³ zdecydowanie pewien, ¿e zabra³ rêcznik ze sob¹, wiêc powinien tu gdzieœ byæ. Wzi¹³ g³êbszy wdech i zacz¹³ siê krztusiæ. W koñcu ³azienka nadal by³a pe³na pary wodnej, która podra¿ni³a jego gard³o. Sytuacja stawa³a siê coraz bardziej krytyczna. Ostatecznie wyklarowa³a siê w sposób bardzo prosty - zapomnia³ zabraæ ze sob¹ rêcznika. Potar³ d³oni¹ oczy w geœcie "Wood ty kompletny idioto" i siêgn¹³ po ubranie. Trudno musia³ siê obejœæ bez wycierania. To siê zdecydowanie musi skoñczyæ. Jeszcze chwila i zapomni, na Merlina, jak gra siê w quidditcha. Dreszcz zgrozy przeszed³ mu po krêgos³upie. Wyszed³ z ³azienki, w zupe³nie ju¿ przesi¹kniêtym wilgoci¹ ubraniu, i poczu³ jak ch³odniejsze powietrze uderza w niego niczym podmuch wiatru. To nag³e otrzeŸwienie zaowocowa³o genialn¹, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, myœl¹: Atak jest najlepsz¹ obron¹. Tak wiêc, skoro Katie jest odpowiedzialna za ca³e to zamieszanie, to z ni¹ powinien siê zmierzyæ. Dumny ze znalezionego rozwi¹zania, skierowa³ swe kroki do wie¿y Gryffindoru.   
  
To wszystko by³o ju¿ zdecydowanie zbyt irytuj¹ce. Pomimo ca³ego tego unikania nadal mia³a problemy. Na Historii Magii znów siê zdrzemnê³a i ... zrobi³o siê gor¹co. "Ciekawe czy w rzeczywistoœci... Katie weŸ siê w garœ", upomnia³a siê w myœlach. Noce by³y jeszcze ciekawsze. Bawi³a siê co prawda myœl¹ o kolejnej wyprawie do kuchni, ale coœ j¹ powstrzymywa³o od wprowadzenia jej w czyn. On naprawdê by³ nieprzewidywalny. "ON" - znów przy³apa³a siê na myœleniu o nim, co za idiotyzm, nie jako o Oliverze, tylko w wersji anonimowej. Nie ¿eby to w jakiœ sposób pomaga³o, po prostu by³o mniej krêpuj¹ce. Po kilku dniach, w³aœciwie dwóch, choæ chcia³a aby by³o ich zdecydowanie wiêcej, zauwa¿y³a coœ, co bardzo j¹ zaniepokoi³o. Gorzej, po prostu zda³a sobie sprawê, i¿ Wood za wszelk¹ cenê stara siê porozmawiaæ z ni¹ sam na sam. Ba³a siê pomyœleæ, co to mo¿e znaczyæ.   
  
Harry bieg³ korytarzem tak, jakby od tego zale¿a³o jego ¿ycie. No có¿, w zasadzie za chwilê na pewno bêdzie wisia³o na w³osku. Od rozpoczêcia lekcji Eliksirów dzieli³y go ju¿ tylko sekundy. Oczami wyobraŸni widzia³ ju¿ w³asn¹ duszê unosz¹c¹ siê ponad le¿¹cym na kamiennej posadzce lochów cia³em. Uda³o mu siê przez ostatnie kilka tygodni doprowadziæ Snapea do stanu szczytowej nienawiœci przez swoje drobne wpadki na Eliksirach. Zanim dotar³ do wejœcia do lochów, zaczê³y opuszczaæ go si³y. Do drzwi klasy Snapea doci¹gn¹³ ju¿ na rezerwach i musia³ chwilê odczekaæ, by z³apaæ oddech. Najciszej jak to by³o mo¿liwe otworzy³ drzwi i wœlizn¹³ siê do œrodka. Mia³ nadziejê, ¿e wredny Mistrz Eliksirów nie zauwa¿y jego spóŸnienia. Marzenia s¹ za darmo...rzeczywistoœæ kosztuje.   
  
- Cieszê siê, ¿e w koñcu pan do nas do³¹czy³, panie Potter - g³os Snapea wdar³ siê do mózgu Harry'ego, pakuj¹c weñ potê¿ny ³adunek nienawiœci tak namacalnej, ¿e a¿ przesz³y mu ciarki po plecach. - Mo¿na wiedzieæ, co przeszkodzi³o panu w dotarciu do nas na czas?   
  
Mia³ te¿ nadziejê na unikniêcie tego pytania. Nie mia³ na nie ¿adnej sensownej odpowiedzi, bo niby co mia³ mu powiedzieæ:   
  
- SpóŸni³em siê poniewa¿ Wood usi³owa³ zagadaæ mnie na œmieræ?! - zanim zda³ sobie z tego sprawê powiedzia³ to na g³os.   
  
W klasie zapad³a cisza tak materialna, ¿e mia³o siê wra¿enie, i¿ mo¿na j¹ kroiæ no¿em. Harry prze³kn¹³ g³oœno œlinê i czeka³ na wyrok.   
  
- Tydzieñ szlabanu z panem Filchem i Gryffindor traci dziesiêæ punktów.   
  
Odetchn¹³ z ulg¹. Nie by³o tak Ÿle, przynajmniej jeszcze ¿y³. By³ pewien, ¿e gdyby zgin¹³ przed meczem ze Œlizgonami, Wood by³by w stanie wykopaæ go z grobu i jeszcze raz osobiœcie zabiæ po tym, jak zmusi³by go do zagrania tego meczu. Mia³ ju¿ zaj¹æ swoje zwyczajowe miejsce, kiedy Snape wysycza³ z maniakaln¹ satysfakcj¹:   
  
- Bêdzie pan teraz warzy³ eliksir z panem Malfoyem.   
  
Zrezygnowany, zawróci³ w miejscu i podszed³ do sto³u zajmowanego przez tego jak¿e lubianego przez niego Œlizgona. Sadystyczny uœmieszek b³¹ka³ siê na ustach Draco.   
  
- Z czego siê tak cieszysz, Malfoy? - warkn¹³ pó³gêbkiem Harry, stawiaj¹c swój kocio³ek.   
  
- Biedny Pottuœ jest napastowany przez swojego odmó¿d¿onego kapitana - Draco bynajmniej nie sili³ siê na zachowanie pozorów i po³owa Œlizgonów zaczê³a rechotaæ, kryj¹c siê dla zasady za swoimi kocio³kami.   
  
Harry stara³ siê ignorowaæ zaczepki Malfoya za ka¿dym razem, kiedy musia³ pracowaæ z nim przy jednym stole. Tak samo postêpowa³ i dzisiaj, nape³ni³ swoje naczynie do warzenia eliksirów wod¹ i w skupieniu studiowa³ listê sk³adników. Oponent nie dawa³ jednak za wygran¹.   
  
- Nasz Pupilek Samego Dyrektora nie ochoty siê z nami bawiæ! - drwi³ Malfoy. - Pewnie jest zmêczony t¹ ca³¹ diet¹...   
  
No i pad³o to s³owo, które przepala³o obwody bezpieczeñstwa w umyœle Pottera. Zareagowa³ zupe³nie instynktownie. Na szczêœcie dla Dracona woda w kocio³ku jeszcze nawet nie zaczê³a siê porz¹dnie podgrzewaæ, inaczej jego szczurz podobna twarzyczka zmieni³aby kolor z bladej bieli na bardzo czerwon¹ czerwieñ, po tym jak Harry wetkn¹³ mu swój kocio³ek na g³owê i waln¹³ weñ chochl¹.   
  
W lochu zapad³a znów ta g³êboka cisza. Snape przez chwilê ocenia³ sytuacjê, w tym samym czasie Œlizgoni zwarli siê w ekscytuj¹cym oczekiwaniu na efektown¹ œmieræ Pottera, a Gryfoni zamarli z przera¿enia. Sam Potter, wci¹¿ z uniesion¹ do góry chochl¹, dysza³ ciê¿ko z wœciek³oœci. A Draco wci¹¿ tkwi³ g³ow¹ w kocio³ku, który dr¿a³ niczym dzwon uderzony na alarm. W koñcu Snape podj¹³ decyzjê:   
  
- Gryffindor traci dwadzieœcia punktów, dwa tygodnie szlabanu u pana Filcha i nie zaliczony eliksir! - wrzasn¹³ tak, ¿e wszyscy skulili siê za sto³ami .- A teraz zejdŸ mi z oczu!   
  
Potter wzruszy³ ramionami i pozbierawszy swoje rzeczy wyszed³ z klasy. I tak jeden na dwa eliksiry nie zalicza³, wiêc ma³o go to obchodzi³o. Zamykaj¹c za sob¹ drzwi us³ysza³ jeszcze jak Snape ka¿e Malfoyowi iœæ siê przebraæ.   
  
Szkolne korytarze œwieci³y pustkami, zreszt¹ by³o ju¿ dobrze po pó³nocy. Harry, wlok¹c siê noga za nog¹, zmierza³ w kierunku wie¿y Gryffindoru. Mia³ za sob¹ pierwszy dzieñ z trzytygodniowego szlabanu u Filcha i czu³ siê potwornie. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin czyœci³ szczoteczk¹ do zêbów, bez u¿ycia magii, pod³ogê w lochu Snapea. Nagle zza zakrêtu wypad³y dwa cienie i zwali³y go z nóg.   
  
- Co za kana³!   
  
- Kto to?   
  
Zamruga³ oczami i ujrza³ przed sob¹ majacz¹ce w ciemnoœci twarze bliŸniaków Weasley.   
  
- Fred, George, co wy tu robicie?- zapyta³, próbuj¹c siê podnieœæ z ziemi.   
  
- Eeee...no wiesz...- zaj¹kn¹³ siê George.   
  
- Œciœle tajne - wypali³ Fred i zacz¹³ zbieraæ rozsypane woko³o ksi¹¿ki.   
  
Harry wyci¹gn¹³ rêce i wzi¹³ od niego swoje, nie sprawdzaj¹c nawet czy ma wszystkie. Przyj¹³ pomoc George'a przy wstawaniu z pod³ogi i razem z nimi wróci³ do pokoju wspólnego. Bracia od razu pognali do swojego dormitorium. Ledwo znaleŸli siê pod ko³dr¹ w ³ó¿ku George'a, od razu rzucili siê niczym wyg³odnia³e sêpy na wyniesion¹ z biblioteki literaturê. Wypo¿yczanie ksi¹¿ek z dzia³u " Literatura romantyczna" w sposób oficjalny sta³o siê ju¿ zbyt krêpuj¹ce. Tym bardziej, ¿e pani Pince unosi³a ju¿ brew zdecydowanie zbyt wysoko i w zbyt znacz¹cy sposób.   
  
- Ty, Fred, co to jest? - zapyta³ nagle George, wyjmuj¹c ze sterty ksi¹¿ek jedyn¹ oprawion¹ w czerñ.   
  
Fred wzi¹³ od brata wolumin i otworzy³ na tytu³owej stronie, po czym zblad³ i wyszepta³:   
  
- "Praktyczne zastosowanie zaklêæ iluzjonistycznych", w³asnoœæ Hermiona Granger...   
  
- O ¿esz...To gdzie jest..?   
  
- Harry...   
  
- Jesteœmy zgubieni.   
  
- Koniec z nami, Fred!   
  
W tym samym czasie Harry spokojnie przygotowa³ siê do snu, wrzuciwszy wczeœniej ksi¹¿ki do kufra. W koñcu jutro by³a sobota. 


	5. Nigdy nie wiadomo co siê kryje za

**V. Nigdy nie wiadomo co siê kryje ...**   
  
Oliver Wood kocha³ soboty. Bynajmniej jednak nie z tego samego powodu, co wszyscy inni uczniowie Hogwartu. Kocha³ soboty ze wzglêdu na...no zgadnijcie...w³aœnie, QUIDDTICH! To w³aœnie w soboty odbywa³y siê treningi i to w³aœnie w soboty gracze nie musieli spieszyæ siê do zajêæ wielce niepraktycznych, bêd¹cych odrabianiem zadanych æwiczeñ, esejów i innych badziewi. Mieli czas tylko i wy³¹cznie na grê, ciê¿ki trening i... no przede wszystkim na ciê¿ki trening. Ta sobota mia³a byæ szczególnie szczególna. W tê sobotê mia³ zamiar po³o¿yæ kres swojej...swojemu drobnemu problemowi. Porozmawia z Katie i wszystko bêdzie w porz¹dku. W³aœnie z tego powodu szed³ niedba³ym krokiem korytarzem o...pi¹tej nad ranem kieruj¹c siê do dormitorium jednego z ni¿szych roczników. Energicznym ruchem rozsun¹³ zas³ony przy jednym z ³ó¿ek i zagrzmia³ swoim (o jak¿e seksownym) g³osem ze szkockim akcentem:   
  
- Pobudka!!   
  
Z wnêtrza ³ó¿ka dobieg³ jedynie cichy jêk i chuda rêka w³aœciciela owego ³ó¿ka naci¹gnê³a sobie na g³owê poduszkê. Oliver wcale siê tym nie zrazi³.   
  
- Za piêtnaœcie minut zaczyna siê trening! Wstawaæ!   
  
Zawartoœæ ³ó¿ka znów odpowiedzia³a jedynie jêkniêciem i wcale nie kwapi³a siê do przyjêcia s³ów Wooda do wiadomoœci. W koñcu jednak musia³a uznaæ wy¿szoœæ si³y fizycznej doskonale wytrenowanego cia³a obroñcy nad chucherkow¹ postur¹ cia³a szukaj¹cego. Wyci¹gniêty brutalnie z ciep³ych czeluœci swojego pos³ania, Potter morderczym wzrokiem spojrza³ na œcianê, która w zasadzie mia³a byæ Woodem, ale brak okularów na nosie spowodowa³ ma³y b³¹d namiaru. Kl¹twa odbi³a siê rykoszetem od ramy obrazu i trafi³a w któr¹œ z hogwarckich myszy i trudno oczekiwaæ by kiedykolwiek siê spe³ni³a, bo myszy nie graj¹ w quidditcha, i co za tym idzie, nie spadaj¹ z miote³. Tymczasem Oliver pod¹¿a³ ju¿ œcie¿k¹ swojej krucjaty do dormitorium uznawanego za dom Freda i George'a. Pozostawiony samemu sobie Harry za³o¿y³ w koñcu okulary na nos i z zamkniêtymi oczyma ruszy³ do ³azienki, by dokonaæ porannej ( w jego mniemaniu œrodkowo nocnej) toalety.   
  
Dormitorium, które zajmowali bliŸniacy Weasley by³o...ca³kiem zwyczajne. Mo¿na wrêcz powiedzieæ, ¿e w ¿aden sposób nie wyró¿nia³o siê wygl¹dem spoœród ca³ej masy innych w wie¿y Gryffindoru. Mia³o jedynie doœæ szczególnych lokatorów, którzy w tej chwili smacznie spali, posapuj¹c przez sen. Zdecydowanie nie mieli w planach porannej pobudki, jednak w myœl zasady: Co planowane to nieudane! musieli nieco skorygowaæ swój grafik. Z³orzecz¹c na Wooda, który swoim entuzjazmem przyprawia³ ich o poranne md³oœci, wygrzebali siê z poœcieli i daruj¹c sobie porann¹ toaletê, bo po co traciæ czas na takie bzdury, pocz³apali za swoim oprawc¹.   
  
Walenie do drzwi wyrwa³o Katie z b³ogiego snu. Snu, który by³ taki...hmm... ¿enuj¹cy a jednak mi³y. Walenie nie ustawa³o i w koñcu zmusi³a siê do otworzenia oczu. By³o jeszcze bardzo ciemno. Odczeka³a chwilê, maj¹c nadziejê, ¿e któraœ z dziewcz¹t ruszy siê w koñcu i otworzy drzwi, które dr¿a³y pod czyimiœ piêœciami. Niestety, nie doczeka³a siê. Z jêkiem zsunê³a z siebie ko³drê i powoli wysz³a z ³ó¿ka. Przez chwilê szuka³a kapci a potem nastêpn¹ chwilê szlafroka. W koñcu dobrnê³a do drzwi, otworzy³a je i... spojrza³a wprost w czyj¹œ klatkê piersiow¹, odzian¹ w szatê do gry w quidditcha. Spojrza³a w górê i zupe³nie j¹ zatka³o.   
  
- Za piêtnaœcie minut trening! - zagrzmia³ jej ko³o ucha g³os Olivera Wooda.   
  
- Oliver, co ty tu robisz!- otrz¹snê³a siê w koñcu.   
  
- Pobudkê! - odpar³ spokojnie i odwróci³ siê na piêcie.   
  
- Tutaj nie mo¿esz wchodziæ!   
  
- Naprawdê? - odpar³, ogl¹daj¹c siê przez ramiê.   
  
- Ale...ale tobie nie wolno tu wchodziæ! - by³a zupe³nie zdezorientowana.- Przecie¿... zaklêcie...   
  
- Bell ubieraj siê i jazda na trening - wszed³ jej w s³owo, uœmiechaj¹c siê przy tym prawie uwodzicielsko. - I nie zapomnij obudziæ reszty œcigaj¹cych - dorzuci³ jeszcze, znikaj¹c za zakrêtem korytarza.   
  
Oszo³omiona, zdo³a³a tylko pokiwaæ twierdz¹co g³ow¹. W koñcu zamknê³a drzwi i odwróci³a siê w stronê wnêtrza pokoju.   
  
- Co to by³o? - zaspana Alicja wychyli³a g³owê zza kotar przy swoim ³ó¿ku.   
  
- Wood.   
  
- Aha - mruknê³a, znów zag³êbiaj¹c siê w poœcieli. - Chwila, a jak on tu wszed³?- tym razem ca³a postaæ Alicji ukaza³a siê oczom Katie.   
  
- A niby sk¹d ja mam to wiedzieæ? - burknê³a Bell, wygrzebuj¹c z kufra szaty.   
  
- On jest inny - stwierdzi³a filozoficznie Angelina, która w koñcu podjê³a decyzjê o wstaniu z ³ó¿ka.   
  
Alicja i Katie spojrza³y na ni¹, ale nic ju¿ nie powiedzia³y. W sumie to Angelina mia³a racjê: Wood by³ zdecydowanie inny. Powoli zaczê³y przygotowywaæ siê do treningu.   
  
- Czy on nam to musi robiæ w ka¿d¹ sobotê? - skar¿y³a siê Alicja, usi³uj¹c wcisn¹æ nogê w rêkaw swetra.   
  
- Uuch...tak, bo jest sadyst¹ i kompletnym œwirem - odpar³a Angelina wyczo³guj¹c siê spod ³ó¿ka, gdzie zanurkowa³a w poszukiwaniu drugiego buta.   
  
- To by³o pytanie retoryczne, Angel - westchnê³a Alicja, w koñcu dopasowuj¹c rêkaw do rêki, a nogawkê do nogi.   
  
W dalszym ci¹gu wymieniaj¹c uprzejme uwagi na temat swojego kapitana, skoñczy³y siê ubieraæ. Tylko Katie by³a tego ranka jakaœ milcz¹ca. Zwykle mia³a sporo do powiedzenia na temat manii Wooda. Teraz sama zaczê³a siê zastanawiaæ, czy i ona nie popada w ob³êd. Znowu mia³a ten sen. Tylko jakoœ mniej zale¿a³o jej na dostaniu siê do s³odyczy. Nadal mia³a na nie ochotê, ale... Oliver, no ten tego, Wood te¿ by³... "Bell zapomnij o tym, co przed chwil¹ przemknê³o ci przez myœl!", upomnia³a siê ostro w myœlach i pod¹¿y³a za przyjació³kami na trening.   
  
Poszarza³e od porannej zorzy niebo przywita³o grupkê Gryfonów raczej ch³odno. Niechêtnie weszli na boisko i rozpoczêli trening. Czas wlók³ siê niemi³osiernie, a Wood by³ nieugiêty i raz po raz zagrzewa³ ich do wiêkszego wysi³ku. W koñcu nadszed³ kres udrêki i ca³a siódemka znalaz³a siê z powrotem na ziemi. Fred i George od razu powlekli siê do zamku, nie zaprz¹taj¹c sobie g³owy przebieraniem. Potter poszed³ w ich œlady, ledwo trzymaj¹c siê ze zmêczenia na nogach. Tylko dziewczyny nie spieszy³y siê ze znikniêciem z boiska. Alicja i Angelina by³y ju¿ w po³owie drogi do szatni, natomiast Katie zamarudzi³a trochê, bo zaczepi³a szat¹ o witki w³asnej miot³y. Ju¿ mia³a do³¹czyæ do kole¿anek, kiedy us³ysza³a za sob¹ g³os Olivera.   
  
- Katie, poczekaj!   
  
Zatrzyma³a siê w po³owie kroku i z panik¹, narastaj¹c¹ w sercu niczym powodziowa fala, odwróci³a w kierunku Wooda. W milczeniu poczeka³a a¿ podszed³ bli¿ej.   
  
- Muszê z tob¹ porozmawiaæ - oznajmi³, wpatruj¹c siê w ni¹ tak, i¿ fala paniki sta³a siê jeszcze wiêksza.   
  
- Tak? - wyj¹ka³a po chwili krêpuj¹cej ciszy.   
  
Oliver zdawa³ siê zbieraæ myœli, by wyraziæ to, co k³êbi³o mu siê w g³owie. W koñcu zdecydowa³ siê od czego powinien zacz¹æ.   
  
- Chcia³em zapytaæ o...- lekko podenerwowany œciska³ w rêkach r¹czkê miot³y - ... chodzi o to, ¿e...Dlaczego to zrobi³aœ? - wykrztusi³ wreszcie.   
  
Zdezorientowana, przygl¹da³a mu siê przez chwilê. Zupe³nie nie mog³a zrozumieæ, o co mu chodzi. Przecie¿ nic nie zrobi³a. Chyba, ¿e chodzi³o mu o... poczu³a jak zdradliwy rumieniec wp³ywa na jej policzki.   
  
- Co zrobi³am? - zapyta³a z nadziej¹.   
  
- Poca³owa³aœ mnie - odpar³ lekko dr¿¹cym g³osem, druzgocz¹c jej nadziejê.   
  
Kiedy te s³owa dotar³y do jej centralnego oœrodka nerwowego i zosta³y przetworzone na jasny i logiczny ci¹g dwóch wyrazów, wpad³a ponownie w panikê. Czu³a jak na przemian zalewa j¹ fala gor¹ca, to znów wstrz¹sa ni¹ lodowaty dreszcz. "Dlaczego go poca³owa³am? O Merlinie, dlaczego ja to zrobi³am? A niby sk¹d mam to wiedzieæ, tylko... ta odpowiedŸ go nie zadowoli. Bêdzie chodzi³, pyta³, naprzykrza³ siê. No pomyœl Katie,, co mu powiesz!", w jej g³owie szala³a prawdziwa burza . "Prawdê?", na powierzchni rozszala³ych myœli ukaza³a siê jedna, nieœmia³a. Wstrz¹snê³a ona jednak umys³em Katie i zapali³a iskierkê nadziei.   
  
- Wiesz... - zaczê³a, spogl¹daj¹c mu w oczy. To by³ b³¹d. Teraz nie mog³a ponownie zebraæ myœli. Wygl¹da³ tak...potrz¹snê³a g³ow¹, by odpêdziæ natrêtne wizje. - To wina diety !- wykrztusi³a w przyp³ywie nag³ego geniuszu.   
  
Wood uniós³ znacz¹co brwi i zapyta³ zdziwiony:   
  
- Diety?   
  
- Tak - odparowa³a szybko. - Ja wtedy tak bardzo potrzebowa³am s³odyczy...   
  
Poczu³ siê lekko zaniepokojony. Im d³u¿ej czeka³ na ci¹g dalszy, bo Katie nagle przerwa³a i z maniakalnym uporem wpatrywa³a siê w jego oczy, tym bardziej ros³o w nim uczucie zagro¿enia. Pojawi³o siê to dziwne uczucie, nieznajome... no mo¿e niezupe³nie nieznajome. Tylko takie jakieœ inne. Jak bardzo chcia³ aby przesta³a siê w niego wpatrywaæ. Mia³a takie... "Wood stop! Myœl o quidditchu!", przywo³a³ siê w myœlach do porz¹dku.   
  
Zatka³o j¹. Jeszcze przed u³amkiem sekundy wszystko wydawa³o siê takie proste. Dieta i ju¿. No dobrze, ale czemu zamiast go stratowaæ - poca³owa³a. Zreszt¹ zastanawia³a siê ju¿ nad tym i do niczego nie dosz³a. A teraz mia³a wyt³umaczyæ to jemu. Mêtlik w g³owie pog³êbia³ siê coraz bardziej. Do tego jeszcze wpatrywa³ siê w ni¹ nie wiedzieæ czemu. Mia³ takie... "Stop Katie! Nawet o tym nie myœl!", przywo³a³a siê w myœlach do porz¹dku i zebra³a w sobie by brn¹æ dalej.   
  
- ...Eeee...no i sz³am do kuchni - wróci³a do przerwanego w¹tku. - Chcia³am po prostu tylko coœ s³odkiego... no i wtedy zobaczy³am ciebie. - Teraz mia³a przed sob¹ najtrudniejszy kawa³ek, samo sedno odpowiedzi. - Zupe³nie straci³am g³owê... no dobra, chcia³am ciê wtedy uderzyæ albo coœ w tym stylu, ale tego nie zrobi³am... - wyrzuci³a w koñcu z siebie, maj¹c nadziejê, ¿e nie bêdzie ju¿ teraz docieka³ szczegó³ów. - Powinieneœ siê cieszyæ! - doda³a jeszcze.   
  
Wood przez chwilê w milczeniu wa¿y³ dopiero co us³yszane s³owa. Stan¹³ przed trudnym zadaniem. No dobra, to lekka przesada, ale na pewno mia³ do rozwi¹zania problem.   
  
Milcza³. To nie wró¿y³o nic dobrego. Wola³aby ju¿ ¿eby zacz¹³ siê ...œmiaæ, wrzeszczeæ, nawet jedno z tych "moralnych" kazañ kapitana Wooda by³oby czymœ. A on milcza³. 


	6. Nikt o tobie nie zapomnia³!

**VI. Nikt o tobie nie zapomnia³!**   
  
Harry le¿a³ wyci¹gniêty na ³ó¿ku i stara³ siê skupiæ na czytanej ksi¹¿ce. Nie wychodzi³o mu to najlepiej. Brakowa³o mu motywacji do porz¹dnej koncentracji. Powieki opada³y raz po raz, a zmêczone treningiem cz³onki przechodzi³y w stan zupe³nego rozluŸnienia. Dok³adnie jak w tej chwili. Ksi¹¿ka wysunê³a siê jego z palców i z hukiem wyl¹dowa³a na pod³odze. Zaskoczony Ron uniós³ g³owê znad gazety i spojrza³ na Harry'ego, nastêpnie przeniós³ wzrok na le¿¹cy grzbietem do góry wolumin. Opracowanie z dziedziny eliksirów ka¿dego mo¿e uko³ysaæ do snu - chyba, ¿e reagujemy na nazwisko Snape, konkretnie Severus Snape.   
  
- Hej Harry! - stara³ siê nie krzyczeæ, by nie wystraszyæ œpi¹cego.   
  
- Mmmm... - us³ysza³ jedynie pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy Potter obróci³ siê na bok.   
  
Westchn¹³ i od³o¿y³ swoj¹ lekturê na bok. W koñcu Harry musia³ przygotowaæ siê na eliksiry. Po tej przygodzie z kocio³kiem Snape by³ na niego jeszcze bardziej zawziêty, choæ wydawa³o siê to ju¿ raczej niemo¿liwe. Ron podszed³ do ³ó¿ka œpi¹cego kolegi i delikatnie potrz¹sn¹³ jego ramieniem. Potter burkn¹³ coœ niewyraŸnie i odwróci³ siê z powrotem na plecy.   
  
- Harry obudŸ siê! - Ron znów potrz¹sn¹³ ramieniem Pottera.   
  
Tym razem œpi¹cy otworzy³ jedno oko, potem drugie i spojrza³ na niego z wyrzutem.   
  
- Czego? - burkn¹³ w koñcu, nie sil¹c siê na uprzejmoœæ.   
  
- ChodŸ, pouczymy siê w bibliotece, bo inaczej Snape w poniedzia³ek zetrze ciê na proch i u¿yje jako sk³adnika jakiegoœ paskudnego eliksiru.   
  
Harry zrobi³ cierpiêtnicz¹ minê, ale przyzna³ w duchu racjê Ronowi. Nie mia³ innego wyjœcia, jeœli chcia³ prze¿yæ nastêpn¹ lekcjê eliksirów, musia³ co nieco zakuæ. Niczym skazaniec prowadzony na szubienicê, zwlek³ siê z ³ó¿ka i podnosz¹c po drodze upuszczon¹ ksi¹¿kê, pocz³apa³ za Ronem do biblioteki. Dormitorium opustosza³o.   
  
Fred i George z wrodzon¹ nonszalancj¹ przekroczyli próg przybytku pani Pince. Jakby od niechcenia przeszli przez czytelniê i zniknêli pomiêdzy rega³ami. Zatrzymali siê na chwilê w tym czy innym dziale. W koñcu dobrnêli, przez nikogo nie zauwa¿eni, do dzia³u docelowego. Operacja wymiany ksi¹¿ek trwa³a u³amek sekundy. W koñcu mieli ju¿ tygodnie wprawy. Po chwili ponownego kr¹¿enia pomiêdzy rega³ami wy³onili siê przed kontuarem bibliotekarki. Po³o¿yli na nim dzie³o traktuj¹ce o zastosowaniu niektórych sk³adników powietrza w eliksirach u¿ytkowych i niedbale rozgl¹dali siê woko³o. Pani Pince siêgnê³a po ksi¹¿kê po czym oœwiadczy³a szeptem, tylko z nazwy:   
  
- Cztery na wymianê, jedna wypo¿yczana i wci¹¿ brakuje "Podszeptów namiêtnoœci".   
  
Fred spojrza³ na ni¹ z wyj¹tkowo g³upim wyrazem twarzy. George natomiast przytomnie wyszepta³:   
  
- Przeka¿emy Ginny - z³apa³ brata za rêkaw oraz ksi¹¿kê z kontuaru i pospiesznie skierowa³ siê w stronê wyjœcia.   
  
Usilnie stara³ siê przy tym nie zwracaæ uwagi na ukradkowe, zaciekawione spojrzenia rzucane znad czytanych ksi¹¿ek przez uczniów, przesiaduj¹cych w bibliotece. Zanim znikn¹³ wraz z oszo³omionym Fredem, za drzwiami us³ysza³ jeszcze g³os pani Pince:   
  
- Pamiêtajcie, ¿e ¿adna ksi¹¿ka nie opuszcza biblioteki bez mojej wiedzy...   
  
S³owa te pod¹¿y³y za nimi niczym aromat szamba za kimœ, kto przed chwil¹ siê w nim wyk¹pa³. W g³owach zakwit³a tylko jedna natarczywa myœl: Gdzie jest ta ksi¹¿ka? (myœl zosta³a ocenzurowana przez autorkê). Nie potrzebuj¹c jakikolwiek zbêdnych s³ów, ruszyli przed siebie niczym armia najemników, gotowa na wszystko.   
  
- Hej Fred! Hej George! - us³yszeli nagle g³os Rona, nadchodz¹cego z przeciwka.   
  
- Hej Roniasty - mrukn¹³ George, nawet na niego nie patrz¹c.   
  
Fred zaœ stan¹³ jak wryty i wlepi³ wzrok w id¹cego za Ronem Harry'ego. Potter poczu³ siê nieco skrêpowany. Nie dane mu jednak by³o poznaæ przyczyny dziwnego zachowania Freda, bo ten rzuci³ siê nagle do biegu, dos³ownie ci¹gn¹c za sob¹ oszo³omionego George'a. Zatrzymali siê dopiero przed portretem Grubej Damy. To znaczy Fred siê zatrzyma³, a George po prostu zosta³ przez niego porzucony na posadzkê, niczym zbêdne obci¹¿enie.   
  
- Fred, na mózg ci pad³o? - zagrzmia³ George, wstaj¹c z ziemi i otrzepuj¹c siê, czy te¿ bardziej prawdopodobnie sprawdzaj¹c stan w³asnego cia³a.   
  
- Harry! - oznajmi³ Fred.   
  
- To nie jest has³o kochaneczku - us³yszeli g³os odzianej na ró¿owo, pulchnej milady z obrazu.   
  
- Wiem - burkn¹³ Fred i poda³ has³o. - Wczorajsze jutro.   
  
Obraz odsun¹³ siê i obaj weszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.   
  
- S³uchaj... - t³umaczy³ w tym samym czasie Fred. - ... Harry ma nasz¹ ksi¹¿kê. Rozumiesz?   
  
- Rozumiem - przytakn¹³ George. - Tylko dlaczego mnie tu przywlok³eœ, zamiast powiedzieæ Harremu....   
  
- Co?! - g³os Freda odbi³ siê echem. - Przepraszam Harry, masz nasz romans i potrzebujmy go... - doda³ z ironi¹, kiedy brat wlepi³ w niego zdziwione spojrzenie.   
  
- Nie musia³eœ od razu mówiæ, ¿e to romans. Po prostu...   
  
- No to nie, ¿e ma nasz romans, ale tak¹ ma³¹ ró¿ow¹ ksi¹¿eczkê! - irytowa³ siê Fred.   
  
- Nie musisz siê od razu wœciekaæ, tylko pyta³em - obruszy³ siê George.   
  
- Ach! Zamknij siê, idziemy do dormitorium Harry'ego!   
  
- Po co?   
  
Fred odwróci³ siê i wniós³ oczy ku sufitowi. Nic jednak nie odpowiedzia³. Kiedy ju¿ znaleŸli siê w rzeczonym dormitorium, George w koñcu za³apa³ ,o co bratu chodzi³o. No có¿, mówi¹, ¿e lepiej póŸno ni¿ wcale. Niczym zawodowi "obrabiacze" banków zabrali siê do dzie³a. Niestety, zanim uda³o im siê przeszukaæ szafkê przy ³ó¿ku Harry'ego, o kufrze nie wspominaj¹c, do dormitorium wkroczy³ Ron.   
  
- Co wy tu robicie? - zapyta³, zaskoczony.   
  
- Nic!   
  
- Przyszliœmy ciê odwiedziæ! - bystrze oœwiadczy³ George, podchodz¹c do Rona.   
  
Ten cofn¹³ siê o dwa kroki i podejrzliwie spojrza³ na obu braci. Od jakiegoœ czasu dzia³o siê z nimi coœ dziwnego. NajwyraŸniej dieta szkodzi³a im bardziej, ni¿ na to wygl¹da³o. Matka zawsze ostrzega³a go przed s¹dzeniem po pozorach. Teraz rozumia³ o co jej chodzi³o. Cofn¹³ siê o kolejne dwa kroki.   
  
- Przynieœliœmy kakao! - oœwiadczy³ Fred, wskazuj¹c na trzy paruj¹ce kubki, które przywo³a³ zaklêciem (dyskretnie oczywiœcie).   
  
Ron poczu³ siê nagle bardzo zagro¿ony. Sk³onnoœæ bliŸniaków do nielegalnych eksperymentów, w czasie kiedy na pewno byli sob¹, by³a legendarna. Teraz jednak nie da³by g³owy za ich poczytalnoœæ.   
  
- Harry! - krzykn¹³ i po chwili pozosta³y po nim jedynie wiruj¹ce drobinki kurzu.   
  
BliŸniacy spojrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami. Ron zachowa³ siê w typowy dla siebie sposób. Na wszelki wypadek jednak postanowili wynieœæ siê w bezpieczne rejony i wróciæ po ksi¹¿kê nieco póŸniej.   
  
Ron wróci³ do pokoju wspólnego w stanie skrajnego szoku. Opad³ na fotel naprzeciwko Harry'ego (w bibliotece by³o zbyt t³oczno) i wyszepta³ ze zgroz¹:   
  
- Chcieli mnie otruæ...   
  
Harry uniós³ oczy znad ksi¹¿ki i zdezorientowany spojrza³ na Rona. Przez chwilê wyda³o mu siê, ¿e jego przyjaciel twierdzi³, i¿ ktoœ chcia³ go otruæ. Jakoœ nie móg³ sobie wyobraziæ kto i w szczególnoœci, po co. Ron siedzia³ blady jak przeœcierad³o i patrzy³ przed siebie z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby przed chwil¹ spotka³ siê oko w oko z gigantycznym paj¹kiem.   
  
- S³ucham?   
  
- Chcieli mnie otruæ... - wyszepta³ znów w odpowiedzi Ron.   
  
- Kto? - indagowa³ Harry.   
  
- Fred i George...   
  
- Dlaczego?   
  
- ...? - Ron nie potrafi³ odpowiedzieæ na to pytanie.   
  
Zanim Harry spróbowa³ dowiedzieæ siê, co wydarzy³o siê przed chwil¹ w dormitorium, podesz³a do nich Hermiona i ignoruj¹c sparali¿owanego strachem Rona, zwróci³a siê do Harry'ego:   
  
- Potrzebna ci jeszcze moja ksi¹¿ka?   
  
- Ksi¹¿ka? - niezbyt inteligentnie zapyta³ Potter.   
  
- Tak, ksi¹¿ka. Dok³adnie rzecz ujmuj¹c "Praktyczne zastosowanie zaklêæ iluzjonistycznych", któr¹ po¿yczy³eœ ode mnie w zesz³ym tygodniu - wyjaœni³a spokojnie.   
  
- Ach, ta ksi¹¿ka! - olœnienie b³ysnê³o w zielonych oczach Harry'ego. - Zaraz j¹ przyniosê.   
  
Zanim jednak zdo³a³ wstaæ z fotela, Ron otrz¹sn¹³ siê z otêpienia i oskar¿ycielskim tonem wyrzuci³ z siebie:   
  
- Jak mo¿esz pytaæ o ksi¹¿kê, kiedy przed chwil¹ chciano mnie otruæ! Tu chodzi³o o moje ¿ycie!   
  
- ¯ycie? Ron, o czym ty mówisz? - Hermiona cofnê³a siê o krok do ty³u i z niepokojem przygl¹da³a siê zaczerwienionej z oburzenia twarzy Weasleya.   
  
- Fred i George usi³owali mnie otruæ! O tym mówiê, a wy tylko patrzycie na mnie jak na wariata! - emocjonowa³ siê dalej Ron.   
  
Harry za jego plecami postuka³ siê znacz¹co w czo³o, Hermiona przytaknê³a, nie spuszczaj¹c wzroku z wyprowadzonego z równowagi przyjaciela.   
  
- Na pewno to, co zrobili, da siê w bardzo prosty sposób wyt³umaczyæ... - próbowa³a go uspokoiæ.   
  
- Tacy z was przyjaciele! - krzykn¹³ Ron ze scenicznym dramatyzmem i wybieg³ z komnaty.   
  
Hermiona chcia³a pobiec za nim, ale zreflektowa³a siê.   
  
- Przejdzie mu - stwierdzi³a filozoficznie i zwróci³a do Harryego. - No to jak z t¹ ksi¹¿k¹?   
  
- Ju¿ idê - odpar³ Harry, przestaj¹c wpatrywaæ siê w drzwi, za którymi znikn¹³ Ron i poszed³ do swojego dormitorium.   
  
Po chwili zanurza³ siê ju¿ w swoim kufrze w poszukiwaniu rzeczonej ksi¹¿ki. Jedyn¹, która na pewno nie by³a jego w³asnoœci¹, by³a niewielka ksi¹¿eczka w ró¿owej ok³adce. Z³apa³ j¹ wiêc i nie patrz¹c na tytu³ pogna³ z powrotem. Zanim opuœci³ dormitorium zauwa¿y³ jeszcze k¹tem oka trzy paruj¹ce kubki. Nie zwróci³ na nie jednak uwagi.   
  
- Proszê - powiedzia³, podaj¹c Hermionie ksi¹¿eczkê.   
  
Spojrza³a na ni¹ i zamruga³a oczami. Przez chwilê wydawa³o siê jej, ¿e jest... ró¿owa. Ksi¹¿ka zdecydowanie by³a ró¿owa.   
  
- Harry, to nie jest moja ksi¹¿ka.   
  
- Moja te¿ nie.   
  
- Wiêc...   
  
- ..? - z braku pomys³u wzruszy³ tylko ramionami.   
  
Harry myœla³, intensywnie myœla³, ale nic nie przychodzi³o mu do g³owy. Tymczasem Hermiona dok³adniej przyjrza³a siê trzymanemu w rêce literackiemu dzie³u. Ju¿ na pierwszy rzut oka nasuwa³o siê skojarzenie z czymœ, co czytywa³a jedynie w wielkiej tajemnicy i nawet na torturach nie przyzna³aby siê do tego. Zajrza³a na stronê tytu³ow¹ i parsknê³a œmiechem. Na pewno nie wybra³aby niczego z takim tytu³em. Doprawdy, nawet w kwestii takiej literatury mia³a zdecydowanie lepszy gust. O wiele ciekawsze od tytu³u by³y jednak wpisy dotycz¹ce osób bêd¹cych w posiadaniu tego... tej ksi¹¿ki na czas okreœlony. Na koñcu ca³kiem sporej listy ¿eñskich imion widnia³y dwa mêskie. Na ich widok nie mog³a wykrztusiæ z siebie ani s³owa. Podsunê³a j¹, zamyœlonemu nadal Harryemu pod oczy i wskaza³a, na wszelki wypadek, palcem to o co jej chodzi³o.   
  
- Ale jakim cudem...   
  
- Mnie nie pytaj - odpar³a wzruszaj¹c ramionami. - Lepiej pomyœl, jak odzyskasz moj¹ ksi¹¿kê. Zaznaczam, i¿ jest mi potrzebna. Na jutro.   
  
Harry pokiwa³ g³ow¹ daj¹c jej do zrozumienia, i¿ przyj¹³ to do wiadomoœci i opad³ na fotel razem z nieszczêsnym romansid³em w rêce. Zanim opuœci³a pokój wspólny, odwróci³a siê jeszcze i stwierdzi³a:   
  
- To chyba t³umaczy historyjkê Rona, przynajmniej w pewnym sensie.   
  
Jej s³owa dotar³y co prawda do Harrego, ale nie zwróci³ na nie uwagi. Mia³ teraz do rozwi¹zania inny problem. Jak odzyskaæ ksi¹¿kê tak, ¿eby Fred i George siê nie zorientowali. Przecie¿ nie móg³ tak po prostu pójœæ do nich i powiedzieæ: Przepraszam ch³opaki, ale mam wasz... eee... romans. Niewidzialne trybiki w jego mózgu rozpoczê³y wzmo¿on¹ pracê. Eliksiry posz³y w niepamiêæ.   
  
Tej nocy na korytarzu, pomiêdzy ch³opiêcymi dormitoriami w wie¿y Gryffindoru, rozegra³a siê scena ¿ywcem wyjêta ze stron szpiegowskiej powieœci. Rozegra³a siê zupe³nie przypadkiem, kiedy skradaj¹cy siê (pod os³on¹ peleryny niewidki) Harry wpad³ wprost na skradaj¹cego siê (bez peleryny niewidki) Freda, os³anianego przez George'a.   
  
- Kto tam? - zapyta³ Fred, na oœlep szukaj¹c swojej upuszczonej ró¿d¿ki.   
  
- To ja, Harry - pad³a odpowiedŸ. - Mam coœ, co nale¿y do was.   
  
- A my mamy coœ, co nale¿y do ciebie - oœwiadczy³ George.   
  
- Oddajcie.   
  
- Najpierw ty.   
  
- Dlaczego? - Harry nie kry³ zdziwienia.   
  
- Bo tego! - irytowa³ siê Fred.   
  
- Dobra, to ja po³o¿ê na ziemi i przesunê w waszym kierunku, a wy zrobicie to samo - zaproponowa³ Harry.   
  
- Przecie¿ praktycznie siedzimy jeden na drugim - zauwa¿y³ George.   
  
Fred zirytowa³ siê na dobre, wyj¹³ zza pazuchy ksi¹¿kê Harry'ego i zanim mu j¹ zwróci³, trzepn¹³ ni¹ George'a w czó³ko.   
  
- Auuuæ! Za co?   
  
- Bierz i dawaj nasz¹! - Fred zignorowa³ pytanie.   
  
- Macie - Harry wrêczy³ im nieszczêsne ró¿owe cudeñko literatury romantycznej i zgarn¹³ ksi¹¿kê Hermiony.   
  
- No to, dobranoc - powiedzia³ Fred podnosz¹c siê z ziemi.   
  
- Dobranoc - odpar³ Harry.   
  
Zanim jednak dotar³ do drzwi swojego dormitorium, us³ysza³ szept George'a:   
  
- Jakby co, to nas tu nie by³o, a ty niczego nie widzia³eœ, Harry.   
  
- Jasne.   
  
Po chwili by³ ju¿ w ³ó¿ku i nawet przez myœl mu nie przesz³o pytanie, po co w³aœciwie bliŸniakom by³ ten romans.   
  
Katie czu³a, ¿e ¿ycie znowu jest piêkne. By³ poniedzia³ek, siedzia³a przy œniadaniu i by³a szczêœliwa. Dlaczego? Po prostu wczoraj by³a niedziela, która po raz pierwszy od tygodni wnios³a w jej smutne, uczniowskie ¿ycie solidn¹ porcjê radoœci w postaci wielkiego kawa³ka czekoladowego ciasta z bit¹ œmietan¹ i wiœniami. Wspomnienie tej uczty mocno wyry³o siê w "pamiêci" jej kubków smakowych. Nawet teraz czu³a jego smak, mimo, i¿ mia³a w ustach tosta. A mo¿e owsiankê? Z krainy marzeñ wyrwa³ j¹ g³os Angeliny:   
  
- Ludzie, nigdy nie s¹dzi³am, ¿e bêdê w tak wspania³ym nastroju w poniedzia³ek rano!   
  
- Doskonale ciê rozumiem - powiedzia³a Alicja z uœmiechem na twarzy, pierwszym od kilku tygodni.   
  
- Pogodzi³aœ siê z Dougiem? - zainteresowa³a siê Katie.   
  
- Tak i jestem tym bardziej szczêœliwa - odpar³a, przy akompaniamencie chichotu Angeliny, która widzia³a zupe³nie przypadkiem ow¹ scenê pogodzenia.   
  
- Z tob¹ to ja jeszcze sobie porozmawiam - ¿artobliwym tonem pogrozi³a jej Alicja.   
  
- A co z tob¹ Angel, koniec halucynacji? - dopytywa³a siê Bell.   
  
- Ooo tak!   
  
- Ja te¿ w koñcu czujê siê znowu sob¹ - westchnê³a Katie, wracaj¹c do spo¿ywania porannego posi³ku.   
  
- Potter te¿ zdaje siê byæ w koñcu bezpieczny dla otoczenia - zauwa¿y³a Angelina.   
  
Rozmowa z kwestii bezpieczeñstwa przesz³a po chwili na pe³n¹ nadziei wymianê pogl¹dów co do poprawy samopoczucia bliŸniaków. Pe³n¹ nadziei, gdy¿ zaraza Hogwartu wygl¹da³a jak kocio³ek Neville'a w czasie lekcji eliksirów. Pod³adowani porcj¹ cukru, teraz zdawali siê a¿ kipieæ. Nie podnosi³o to bynajmniej na duchu, szczególnie jeœli bra³o siê pod uwagê fakt, i¿ od jakiegoœ czasu zachowywali siê nadzwyczaj pro-spo³ecznie. Czy¿by nadszed³ czas na nadrobienie zaleg³oœci? Na sam¹ myœl o tym przechodzi³y ciarki.   
  
Poniedzia³ek min¹³ nie wiadomo kiedy, o reszcie tygodnia ju¿ nie wspominaj¹c. No có¿, wielkimi krokami zbli¿a³ siê pierwszy mecz i Wood wyciska³ znów ze swoich zawodników siódme poty. W tej sytuacji poziom cukru we krwi spada³ w zastraszaj¹cym tempie, odbijaj¹c siê na samopoczuciu Katie w ten "Wood jak ciê dorwê to... wiadomo co siê stanie" sposób. Nie by³o jednak jeszcze tragicznie, bo senne "koszmary" da³o siê prze¿yæ. Zreszt¹ po jednym deserze nie mo¿na oczekiwaæ cudu. Sam Wood zadawa³ siê byæ w transie. Raz po raz powtarza³ strategiê gry i do znudzenia przypomina³ o s³aboœciach oraz mocnych stronach krukoñskiej dru¿yny. Po ka¿dym treningu Katie czu³a siê wykoñczona fizycznie i psychicznie. To drugie g³ównie z nadmiaru informacji. No i by³a sobota, wczesny poranek. Zmusi³a siê do prze³kniêcia kilku kêsów œniadania i wraz z Angelin¹ i Alicj¹, w bladym œwietle listopadowego s³oñca, zmierza³a do szatni Gryfonów.   
  
Oliver czeka³ ju¿ na nich z ¿arliw¹, motywuj¹c¹ mow¹ wyryt¹ w pamiêci niczym hieroglify na œcianie piramidy. W koñcu siê zebrali, zaspani jak zwykle bliŸniacy Weasley, lekko podszyty cykorem Potter, nieprzytomne z powodu zbyt ma³ej iloœci snu Bell, Johnson i Spinnet. Przebierali siê w szkar³atne szaty do quidditcha, jak dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Odchrz¹kn¹³ g³oœno, ¿eby zwróciæ na siebie ich uwagê.   
  
- No dobra, ch³op... dru¿yno! - zacz¹³. - W koñcu poka¿ecie na co was staæ! Poka¿ecie...   
  
Nikt go nie s³ucha³. Przyzwyczajeni do jego p³omiennych, nudnych przemówieñ wrzucili na luz i bujaj¹c w ob³okach czekali, a¿ skoñczy.   
  
- to znaczy byæ Gryfonem, mieæ naszywkê z lwem na piersi, ekm... to znaczy na szacie!   
  
Mówi³ jeszcze o jakichœ nieznanych im poprzednikach, którzy przecierali dla nich szlaki i tak dalej, a¿ w koñcu przeszed³ do powtórzenia taktyki.   
  
- ... Fred i George robi¹ swoje, ty Harry masz oczy szeroko otwarte, a ja ca³ujê Katie... - za póŸno zda³ sobie sprawê z tego co mówi.   
  
Z przera¿eniem w oczach spojrza³ na zebranych. W szatni zapanowa³a cisza tak gêsta, jak atmosfera przy stoliku do pokera, kiedy gra toczy siê o najwy¿sz¹ stawkê. 


	7. Czemu oto jest pytanie

**VII. Czemu?- oto jest pytanie...**   
  
"¯enada, pogrom! Merlinie! Niech ziemia siê rozst¹pi i mnie poch³onie!" te jak¿e optymistyczne myœli zaw³adnê³y mózgiem Wooda. W milczeniu czeka³ na cios Losu.   
  
- Nie ma sprawy! - ciszê przerwa³ Fred.   
  
- ...? - Oliver spojrza³ na niego zaskoczony.   
  
- Tak stary, wygramy ten mecz! - dorzuci³ George, podnosz¹c siê z ³awki.   
  
Reszta dru¿yny te¿ zaczê³a siê zbieraæ. Katie ocknê³a siê z zamyœlenia i niezbyt przytomnie zapyta³a:   
  
- Ju¿ skoñczy³?   
  
- Na to wygl¹da - odpar³ Potter, wracaj¹c z krainy marzeñ.   
  
Do Wooda powoli zaczê³o docieraæ, ¿e jego dru¿yna nic nie us³ysza³a. "Niech ignorancja bêdzie b³ogos³awiona", mia³ ochotê zaœpiewaæ. Konsekwencje bêdzie wyci¹ga³ potem. Teraz musia³ siê skupiæ na meczu. Wyjœæ na zewn¹trz i wygraæ - nic innego zreszt¹ nie wchodzi³o w rachubê. Wygraæ albo zgin¹æ. Z tak ustalon¹ taktyk¹, doskona³¹ w ka¿dym calu... no, pomijaj¹c ten drobiazg z przemowy. Wzi¹³ kilka g³êbszych wdechów i dla pewnoœci przyjrza³ siê wszystkim jeszcze raz. Wygl¹dali ca³kiem zwyczajnie. Tak jak zawsze przed meczem. Ruszy³ siê w koñcu i stan¹³ tu¿ obok Pottera. Us³ysza³ g³os Lee Jordana, witaj¹cego na pierwszym meczu tego sezonu. Po chwili wyszli na boisko. Stoj¹c na murawie, z miot³¹ w rêku, Wood zapomnia³ o ca³ym œwiecie. Drobny incydent z szatni przesta³ istnieæ w jego umyœle. Liczy³ siê ju¿ tylko quidditch.   
  
- Hurra! Wygraliœmy! - okrzyki grupki Gryfonów, mijaj¹cych na korytarzu Wooda, nios³y siê echem chyba po ca³ym zamku.   
  
- Hurra - mrukn¹³ pod nosem, stwierdzaj¹c w myœlach z sarkazmem: - Kogo to interesuje, ¿e wygraliœmy ca³kiem przypadkiem, oprócz mnie i Krukonów, no dobrze... Œlizgonów te¿.   
  
Wraca³ w³aœnie z boiska do wie¿y Gryffindoru. By³... z³y, nie to zbyt mocno powiedziane. Odczuwa³ raczej coœ pomiêdzy zadowoleniem a rozczarowaniem. W³aœnie w takich momentach jak ten, zastanawia³ siê, po co w³aœciwie siê wysila. Opracowywa³ setki strategii, œlêcz¹c godzinami w bibliotece. Forsowa³ z uporem maniaka wszelkie mo¿liwe programy treningowe i po co to wszystko? Po to, ¿eby zawodnicy zasypiali w czasie narad taktycznych przed treningami, jego zagrzewaj¹cych do gry przemówieñ przed meczami, i ogólnie go olewali. Sfrustrowany, kopn¹³ kamienn¹ rzeŸbê chimery, kryj¹c¹ przejœcie do gabinetu dyrektora. Na szczêœcie nie reagowa³a na zaczepki.   
  
- Wygraliœmy - wymamrota³ znowu, id¹c dalej korytarzem. - Gdyby nie...- nawet nie chcia³ o tym myœleæ.   
  
Gdzieœ w okolicach przejœcia na trzecie piêtro min¹³ parê z³¹czon¹ w czu³ym uœcisku. To przypomnia³o mu o pewnej delikatnej kwestii, któr¹ zdecydowanie powinien wyjaœniæ, a potem wymazaæ z pamiêci. Byleby tylko nie wraca³a ju¿ nigdy wiêcej.   
  
- Katie - wyrwa³o mu siê nawet, nie wiedzia³ dlaczego.   
  
Poszczególne jednostki owej pary, miniêtej zaledwie o kilka kroków, oderwa³y siê od siebie i zdezorientowane rozejrza³y po korytarzu. Jedyne co zdo³a³y zobaczyæ, to znikaj¹ce w oddali plecy kogoœ w szacie do gry w quidditcha.   
  
- Co to by³o? - zapyta³a mêska jednostka.   
  
- Sk¹d mam wiedzieæ? - odpar³a ¿eñska.   
  
- Wydawa³o mi siê przez chwilê, ¿e to Wood - stwierdzi³a po chwili ponownie mêska.   
  
- No co ty, Doug! Wood krzycz¹cy na korytarzu imiê jakieœ dziewczyny!?   
  
- Masz racjê Alicjo, ma³o prawdopodobne.   
  
Po tej konkluzji powrócili do stanu, okreœlanego jako bycie zajêtym jedno drugim w sposób bardzo absorbuj¹cy uwagê.   
  
Oliver pokonywa³ po trzy stopnie naraz, biegn¹c do pokoju wspólnego. Gruba Dama z okrzykiem grozy podskoczy³a w swojej ramie, kiedy Wood zahamowa³ zaledwie o kilka cali przed obrazem. Jednym tchem wyrecytowa³ has³o i kiedy tylko obraz odchyli³ siê, wpad³ jak burza do komnaty. Wydziera³ siê przy tym, by przekrzyczeæ ha³as, towarzysz¹cy trwaj¹cej tam w³aœnie imprezie:   
  
- Katie! - rozgl¹da³ siê, poszukuj¹c jej w t³umie œwiêtuj¹cych Gryfonów. - Katie! Katie Bell!   
  
Niestety nie by³o ¿adnego odzewu. Nie uda³o mu siê równie¿ wypatrzyæ jej wœród wszystkich szatynek w Gryffindorze. A wzrok, jak przysta³o na dobrego obroñcê, mia³ œwietny. Bliski desperacji, rozpocz¹³ metodyczne przeczesywanie pokoju wspólnego. Zaczepi³ chyba z piêæ dziewcz¹t, bior¹c je za obiekt swoich poszukiwañ, a¿ w koñcu odnalaz³ w³aœciw¹. Na kanapie w rogu pokoju, wciœniêt¹ pomiêdzy braci Weasley i do tego bardzo szczêœliw¹. Poczu³ siê... widzia³, ¿e to uczucie ma swoj¹ nazwê, ale jeszcze nigdy wczeœniej nie skojarzy³o siê ono jego umys³owi z ¿adn¹ dziewczyn¹. Zdecydowanie nie mia³ ochoty na zastanawianie siê teraz nad nim. Z³apa³ Katie za rêkê i si³¹ wyci¹gn¹³ z czeluœci kanapy.   
  
- Co do...? - nie dokoñczy³a, zaskoczona.   
  
- Muszê z tob¹ porozmawiaæ - powiedzia³ przez zaciœniête zêby i nie czekaj¹c na zgodê, zacz¹³ torowaæ sobie drogê do wyjœcia.   
  
Nadal trzymana za rêkê, nie mia³a innego wyjœcia, jak pod¹¿yæ za nim. Fred i George wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ani myœleli interweniowaæ, pomimo b³agalnego spojrzenia, jakie Katie rzuci³a im przez ramiê. W koñcu nie bêd¹ torpedowaæ w³asnego planu.   
  
U¿ywaj¹c cia³a jako tartanu i ³okci przy bardziej opornych obiektach, Wood wyprowadzi³ Katie na korytarz. Tu siê zatrzyma³. Otrz¹snê³a siê z lekkiego szoku, w jaki wprawi³o j¹ to "porwanie" i wysapa³a:   
  
- Wyt³umaczysz mi, o co chodzi?   
  
Wood przez chwilê milcza³, po czym spokojnie oznajmi³:   
  
- Nie tutaj.   
  
- Œwietnie. A gdzie?   
  
- W jakimœ bardziej ustronnym miejscu - oznajmi³ z wahaniem.   
  
- Eeee... - nie by³o jej staæ na nic bardziej konstruktywnego.   
  
Zosta³o to potraktowane jako zgoda, wobec czego da³a siê zaprowadziæ do pustej klasy. Przez ca³y czas czu³a siê wyj¹tkowo niekomfortowo w sensie psychicznym. Ledwo drzwi klasy zamknê³y siê za nimi, Wood oœwiadczy³ bez ¿adnych wstêpów i ceregieli:   
  
- Katie, wydaje mi siê, ¿e chcia³bym, abyœ mnie znowu poca³owa³a - g³os dr¿a³ mu przy tym lekko, ale poza tym trzyma³ siê dzielnie.   
  
To oœwiadczenie spad³o na ni¹ niczym grom z jasnego nieba. " Ja jego... ten tego... no mia³abym... znowu...oszala³!" w g³owie Katie zawrza³o niczym w hutniczym piecu. Nagle z tego k³êbowiska myœli, jakie utworzy³o siê w jej g³owie, wyp³ynê³a na powierzchniê jedna, a raczej pytanie:   
  
- Dlaczego? - wypowiedzia³a je na g³os.   
  
Wood spojrza³ na ni¹ têpym wzrokiem. "W³aœnie: Dlaczego? A mo¿e to ja... no na to by w koñcu wychodzi³o... W³aœciwie dlaczego nie!" nie obci¹¿a³ siê d³ugim myœleniem.   
  
- No w³aœciwie to ja chcia³bym ciê poca³owaæ - oznajmi³ trochê pewniejszym g³osem, za to dodaj¹c efekty kolorystyczne w postaci rumieñca na twarzy.   
  
No i znów konsternacja. Katie zaczê³a ju¿ powoli przychodziæ do siebie, kiedy Wood odpali³ kolejn¹ salwê. Ju¿ nie by³o rozszala³ych myœli, by³a tylko jedna: "Merlinie, niech on tego nie robi!" Minuty powoli mija³y, a Oliver nie rusza³ siê. To znaczy³o, ¿e raczej tego nie zrobi. Wbrew sobie poczu³a siê rozczarowana. "Bell, chyba nie chcia³aœ, ¿eby ciê..." pomyœla³a, staraj¹c siê wy³apaæ nawet najmniejszy ruch Wooda. Ostatecznie zada³a sobie sprawê z faktu, i¿ Wood tego nie zrobi, no bo w koñcu dawno by ju¿... tylko:   
  
- Dlaczego? - wymknê³o jej siê.   
  
Pytanie to postawi³o Wooda w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Pomimo szczerych chêci, nie potrafi³ na nie odpowiedzieæ. Nie potrafi³ siê te¿ prze³amaæ do zrobienia tego jednego czy dwóch kroków w stronê Katie i zamkniêcia jej ust poca³unkiem. Musia³ jednak coœ zrobiæ. Staæ go by³o jedynie na bezradne wzruszenie ramionami. Krótkie "nie wiem" by³o zbyt wielkim wysi³kiem. W koñcu, po kilku minutach krêpuj¹cej ciszy, podszed³ do drzwi, otworzy³ je i gestem da³ Katie do zrozumienia, i¿ nie bêdzie jej ju¿ d³u¿ej zatrzymywa³.   
  
Korytarz bieg³ prosto przed siebie, czasami skrêca³ to w lewo, to w prawo i tak jak to maj¹ w zwyczaju korytarze, prowadzi³ w jakieœ konkretne miejsce. W³aœnie to ostatnie by³o powodem, dla którego Katie nie przejmowa³a siê dok¹d idzie. Po prostu zda³a siê na korytarz i sz³a. Patrz¹c na ni¹ z perspektywy obserwatora, mo¿na by³o odnieœæ wra¿enie, i¿ zamieni³a siê w zombie. Co prawda nie trzyma³a wyci¹gniêtych przed siebie r¹k, ani nie pow³óczy³a nogami, jednak wra¿enie nieodparcie siê nasuwa³o. Powód by³ ca³kiem prosty. Jej umys³ ograniczy³ siê do kontrolowania podstawowych funkcji organizmu, a ca³¹ swoj¹ "uwag" skupi³ na roztrz¹saniu us³yszanych niedawno s³ów. Z trudem przyswoi³a sobie ich brzmienie. "Chcia³bym ciê poca³owaæ... Chcia³bym ¿ebyœ mnie poca³owa³a" odbija³o siê echem w mózgu Katie i drêczy³o j¹ niczym wyrzuty sumienia. Tego nie móg³ przecie¿ powiedzieæ Oliver Wood - teoretycznie móg³ - ale ten Wood, jakiego ona zna³a, by³ ostatni¹ osob¹ na œwiecie, która by coœ takiego powiedzia³a, chyba.   
  
"Dlaczego akurat ja? W Gryffindorze jest tyle dziewczyn." To pytanie nawiedza³o j¹ raz po raz.   
  
"Ale tylko ty rzuci³aœ siê na niego i poca³owa³aœ" odpar³ wcale nie tak cichy g³osik z najg³êbszego zakamarka jej umys³u.   
  
"Sk¹d mogê wiedzieæ, ¿e tylko ja?" próbowa³a siê broniæ.   
  
"To udowodnij, ¿e by³y ich ca³e tabuny" odgryza³ siê g³os z sarkazmem.   
  
Korytarz prowadzi³ j¹ wci¹¿ naprzód, a¿ do klatki schodowej. Ta zawiod³a j¹ dwa piêtra w górê i jedno w dó³. Znów znalaz³a siê na korytarzu.   
  
"Takie myœlenie donik¹d mnie nie zaprowadzi" usi³owa³a siê przekonaæ.   
  
"To po co w ogóle myœlisz" odezwa³ siê od razu g³os, pretenduj¹c do miana najwiêkszego upierdliwca roku.   
  
Nie chcia³a daæ mu tej satysfakcji, musia³a jednak przyznaæ, i¿ Wood i jego "chêci" i pragnienia zabi³ jej æwieka. I to na dobre. W ¿aden sposób nie potrafi³a logicznie wyt³umaczyæ ca³ej sytuacji. Jedyne do czego dosz³a to to, ¿e sama jest sobie winna, poprawka: winna jest dieta, ergo winny jest Wood. Sêk w tym, co to zmienia³o? "Jedno wielkie nic" pomyœla³a, staj¹c przed obrazem Grubej Damy (ka¿dy korytarz prowadzi w koñcu do celu). Zmêczona chodzeniem i myœleniem przebrnê³a przez resztki œwiêtuj¹cej ci¿by i z ulg¹ zamknê³a za sob¹ drzwi dormitorium. Z równie wielk¹ ulg¹ chcia³a siê rzuciæ na ³ó¿ko lecz by³o zajête.   
  
- Merlinie! Hermiona, ale mnie wystraszy³aœ! - krzyknê³a, wracaj¹c z krainy w³asnego umys³u do cielesnej egzystencji.   
  
Zanim jednak Hermiona zd¹¿y³a odpowiedzieæ, Angelina da³a upust swojej ciekawoœci.   
  
- Kat, czego chcia³ od ciebie Wood?   
  
"Yyyy" ju¿ w miarê uspokojone myœli Katie zbi³y siê w wystraszon¹ masê. Zaczerwieni³a siê lekko i chc¹c ukryæ zmieszanie lekcewa¿¹co machnê³a rêk¹, mówi¹c:   
  
- To co zawsze.   
  
Hermiona unios³a znacz¹co brew i spojrza³a na równie sceptyczn¹ Angelinê.   
  
- Doprawdy? - zapyta³a œcigaj¹ca. - A o czym zwykle rozmawiacie na osobnoœci?   
  
Katie poczu³a siê jak królik osaczony przez nagonkê. Mia³a przeciwko sobie dwie inteligentne istoty p³ci ¿eñskiej oraz w³asne sumienie. O ile to drugie mo¿na by³o zignorowaæ i nie grozi³o plotkami w ca³ym Hogwarcie, o tyle Angelina i Hermiona by³y ¿¹dne sensacji, co w prze³o¿eniu na praktykê oznacza³o: "Katie, jak zwêsz¹ cokolwiek, jesteœ stracona". Na dodatek by³y uzbrojone w intuicjê. Prze³knê³a œlinê i ze³ga³a krzy¿uj¹c za plecami palce:   
  
- O naszych b³êdach w czasie meczu i w ogóle. Wiecie jaki on jest - zaœmia³a siê nerwowo.   
  
- Wiemy? - znów zapyta³a Angelina, mru¿¹c oczy i uœmiechaj¹c siê nieznacznie. - Jakoœ sobie nie przypominam, aby kiedykolwiek wyci¹ga³ mnie po meczu w jakieœ ustronne miejsce, ¿eby porozmawiaæ o b³êdach i w ogóle - doda³a.   
  
Hermiona uœmiechnê³a siê z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie potrafi³a jednak ukryæ, i¿ wyci¹gnê³a ju¿ w³asne wnioski i nie kupuje s³ów Katie.   
  
- Tak? - Katie próbowa³a coœ wymyœliæ, ale niestety, w g³owie mia³a pustkê. - Ja... Oliver... znaczy siê Wood... my... - pl¹ta³a siê, czuj¹c jak powoli zaczyna zapadaæ siê w przys³owiowe b³oto.   
  
- Ty, Oliver Wood to znaczy wy, co? - zapyta³a tym razem Hermiona, wchodz¹c jej w s³owo, a raczej wykorzystuj¹c chwilow¹ przerwê w niesk³adnej wypowiedzi.   
  
Katie policzy³a w myœlach do dziesiêciu i wziê³a g³êboki wdech. Rozejrza³a siê po dormitorium w poszukiwaniu wybawienia jakiegokolwiek gatunku. Niestety- brak szczêœcia. Spróbowa³a po raz kolejny.   
  
- Nie rozumiem o co wam chodzi - próbowa³a poprzeæ to stwierdzenie nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramionami, ale nie wypad³o to jednak najlepiej. - Przez te swoje metody treningowe jest lekko... - zmarszczy³a nos szukaj¹c w pamiêci odpowiedniego s³owa. - ... lekko nieswój?! - ostatnie s³owa nosi³y w sobie znamiona pytania.   
  
- Ach, nieswój - to powiedziawszy, Hermiona przenios³a siê na ³ó¿ko Angeliny.   
  
- No w koñcu ta d...   
  
- Tylko nie wymawiaj tego s³owa! - wesz³a Katie w s³owo Angelina z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.   
  
- ... ta wiadomo o co chodzi... - poprawi³a siê Bell - ... te¿ nie wp³ywa zbyt dobrze na niego. Wydaje mi siê, ¿e chodzi³o mu w zasadzie o Freda albo Georgea, a nie o mnie - brnê³a dzielnie naprzód.   
  
- Tak, oczywiœcie, pomyli³ ciê z bliŸniakami. - Historyjka nie zosta³a kupiona przez samozwañcz¹ inkwizycjê. - Lepiej przyznaj siê, ¿e macie siê z Oliverem ku sobie - zaczepnie dokoñczy³a Hermiona.   
  
Katie zamar³a na zbyt d³ug¹ chwilê.   
  
- Wiedzia³am! - krzyknê³a Angelina, zrywaj¹c siê z ³ó¿ka i zaczê³a podskakiwaæ w miejscu.   
  
Sufit zawali³ siê z hukiem, przynajmniej w marzeniach Katie. By³a, potocznie mówi¹c, ugotowana. "Chwila" zaprotestowa³o sumienie "Jakie: macie siê ku sobie? O czym ty myœlisz? Oszala³aœ na staroœæ? Wpakowa³aœ siê facetowi w ¿ycie intymne, ¿e tak powiem i teraz nie wiadomo co sobie wyobra¿asz! Przecie¿ on pewnie jest zupe³nie w tych sprawach niedoœwiadczony." Zbesztana przez w³asne ego, otrz¹snê³a siê z szoku i prawie nie dr¿¹cym g³osem oznajmi³a uradowanym przyjació³kom:   
  
- Jakie mamy siê ku sobie? Przecie¿ ja go prawie nie zat... - nie dokoñczy³a gdy¿ drzwi dormitorium otworzy³y siê z efektownym "woom" i stanê³a w nim uszczêœliwiona do granic mo¿liwoœci Alicja.   
  
Tanecznym krokiem (w rytm walca wiedeñskiego) wp³ynê³a do œrodka, nie zapominaj¹c zatrzasn¹æ za sob¹ drzwi. Dotar³a do swojego ³ó¿ka i z wdziêkiem s³onia w ci¹¿y opad³a na nie, a raczej upad³a, poniewa¿ potknê³a siê o porzucone obuwie, zreszt¹ w³asne.   
  
- I oto przyk³ad na to co robi z cz³owiekiem mi³oœæ i piwo kremowe - mruknê³a Angelina, przygl¹daj¹c siê jej ze zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy.   
  
- A mnie o coœ takiego pos¹dzasz - poskar¿y³a siê Katie, w koñcu sadowi¹c siê na swoim ³ó¿ku.   
  
W duchu zaœ dziêkowa³a Alicji za jej zbawienne "wejœcie". Przez chwilê w dormitorium panowa³a cisza. Przerwa³ j¹ st³umiony chichot panny Spinnet:   
  
- Wiecie... - przerwa³a, by z jêkiem unieœæ siê na ³okciu. - Jestem szczêœliwa!   
  
- Chyba ju¿ pójdê - stwierdzi³a Hermiona i nie czekaj¹c na reakcjê, po¿egna³a siê.   
  
W milcz¹cym pakcie Katie i Angelina zignorowa³y wyraŸnie podchmielon¹ przyjació³kê i pogr¹¿y³y siê w œwiecie w³asnych umys³ów. Niezra¿ona tym Alicja papla³a nadal - do siebie.   
  
Kiedy tylko Katie i Wood znikli w œwiêtuj¹cym t³umie, Fred i George zaczêli p³awiæ siê w samouwielbieniu:   
  
- Fred, jesteœmy wspaniali!   
  
- Tak, George, nie ma na mas mocnych!   
  
- Nic tylko chyliæ czo³a przed naszym geniuszem!   
  
- I biæ g³êbokie pok³ony!   
  
- Ca³owaæ nasze stopy...   
  
- Hehe...   
  
Wœród tej ba³wochwalczej pieœni padli sobie w ramiona i zaczêli siê klepaæ po plecach. Siedz¹cemu niedaleko pierwszakowi wygl¹dali na kompletnych œwirów, wiêc na wszelki wypadek przeniós³ siê w inne miejsce. Przygl¹daj¹cy siê zaœ ca³ej scenie z bezpiecznej odleg³oœci Ron przesta³ mieæ ju¿ jakiekolwiek w¹tpliwoœci co do ich poczytalnoœci i czym prêdzej postanowi³ wys³aæ sowê do matki. "No dobra, sowa mo¿e poczekaæ do jutra, przecie¿ gorzej ju¿ z nimi byæ nie mo¿e" pomyœla³ i poci¹gn¹³ solidny ³yk z butelki, o ma³o siê nie krztusz¹c kremowym piwem. 


	8. Myœlê, wiêc jestemi jeszcze coœ wiêcej!

**VIII. "Myœlê, wiêc jestem"- i jeszcze coœ wiêcej!**   
  
Wysz³a. Zatrzasnê³y siê za ni¹ drzwi. Drobinki kurzu zatañczy³y nad pod³og¹ w promieniach popo³udniowego s³oñca. Jak¿e romantyczna sceneria i nie by³o nikogo, kto móg³by to doceniæ, bo Oliver Wood by³ daleki od kontemplacji nastroju chwili. Sta³ jeszcze przez chwilê nieruchomo, po czym potar³ d³oni¹ brodê.   
  
"Dlaczego?" Oto i istota ca³ej sprawy. "Chcia³em j¹ poca³owaæ... choæ gdyby ona to zrobi³a... no, by³oby proœciej." Pogr¹¿aj¹c siê w swoich rozwa¿aniach, Wood opar³ siê o najbli¿sz¹ ³awkê i podpar³ brodê rêk¹. "Tak, tylko dlaczego? Przecie¿ ja nigdy tego nie chcia³em." Czu³, ¿e tej kwestii nie da siê tak po prostu wyjaœniæ. "Powinienem podejœæ do tego jak do analizy sytuacji z meczu" -niewielka ulga odmalowa³a siê na jego twarzy. "Tak, to najlepsze rozwi¹zanie. To mniej wiêcej tak, jakbym chcia³ obroniæ rzut i jedynym sposobem jest... eee... jest..." - brak odpowiedniego porównania sprawi³, i¿ znów poczu³ siê bardzo niekomfortowo. "Nie, spróbujmy z innej perspektywy. Ja, czyli mê¿czyzna, chcê poca³owaæ ko... dziewczynê. Zwykle ca³uj¹ siê..."   
  
Wiedzia³, doskonale wiedzia³, kto zwykle siê ca³uje. Tylko czy chcia³ siebie samego o tym przekonaæ? W jego umyœle zaczê³y rodziæ siê w¹tpliwoœci. Nie mog³o przecie¿ chodziæ o coœ takiego. Mi³oœæ mog³a przytrafiaæ siê innym, ale przecie¿ nie jemu! To by³a po prostu wina stresu. Gdyby tamtej nocy siê nie wystraszy³ (ekm) to znaczy nie zosta³ zaskoczony tym... atakiem, nie by³oby problemu. Niemniej jednak problem zaistnia³ i mia³ coœ przeciwko takiej argumentacji. Wood postanowi³ trzymaæ siê swojej wersji i zaj¹æ zdecydowanie wa¿niejszymi sprawami, na przyk³ad quidditchem. W koñcu przebieg ostatniego meczu nadal le¿a³ mu na w¹trobie. No i jeszcze by³a kwestia "olewania kapitana", z czym natychmiast nale¿a³o zrobiæ porz¹dek. Podbudowany przekonaniem o winie Bell, wyszed³ z komnaty i raŸnie pomaszerowa³ do dormitorium. Musia³ siê w koñcu przebraæ.   
  
Katie wpatrywa³a siê w baldachim swojego ³ó¿ka. Gdzieœ w tle s³ysza³a chichot Alicji, który raz po raz przerywa³ weso³y monolog panny Spinnet. W g³owie k³êbi³y jej siê myœli, których chêtnie by siê pozby³a. Myœli o Oliverze Woodzie i tym, co przez ostatnie kilka tygodni siê wydarzy³o. "O ile wszystko by³oby prostsze, gdybym mia³a ch³opaka..." - zanim dokoñczy³a myœl, odezwa³ siê znów g³os sumienia: - "A niby co mia³oby to zmieniæ?"   
  
Pytanie by³o perfidne i podchwytliwe. Nie potrafi³a na nie odpowiedzieæ tak od razu.   
  
"Hmmm... Nie napastowa³abym Wooda?" - spróbowa³a.   
  
"Hehe..." - zarechota³ g³os sumienia i pos³a³ kolejny strza³ na bramkê: "A Wood na ch³opaka siê nie nadaje?"   
  
"Eeeee... Wood?" - zmarszczy³a czo³o zastanawiaj¹c siê nad t¹ kwesti¹. - " No... Wood to..."   
  
"Ch³opak" - podpowiedzia³ ma³o dyskretnie g³osik z ty³u g³owy.   
  
"Ch³opak? No tak. I nawet..." - ugryz³a siê w myœlach w jêzyk.   
  
"Przystojny?" - paskudny emisariusz sumienia by³ zdecydowanie bez sumienia.   
  
"Czy Oliver..." - zaczê³a siê zastanawiaæ nad istot¹ urody Wooda.   
  
"A gdzie siê podzia³ Wood?" - ironizowa³ wewnêtrzny upierdliwiec.   
  
"Czy Oliver Wood (lepiej ci?) jest przystojny? Hmm...wysoki, barczysty..." - ci¹gnê³a swoje rozwa¿ania.   
  
"To podchodzi pod kategoriê: mêski" - lekkim tonem wtr¹ci³ g³osik.   
  
"Wdech i wydech..." - uspokaja³a siê. - "Mêski, ciemnobr¹zowe, krótkie w³osy... pasuje mu ta fryzura..." - nie podoba³y siê jej w³asne myœli. Przez chwilê stara³a siê wyrzuciæ je wszystkie z g³owy.   
  
"Przyznaj siê, ¿e ci siê podoba..." - dra¿ni³ g³osik, chichocz¹c przy tym.   
  
"Podobaj¹ mi siê jedynie jego oczy!" - stwierdzi³a dobitnie, próbuj¹c zepchn¹æ w³asne sumienie do defensywy.   
  
"Tak, te bursztynowe klejnoty lœni¹ce..." - parszywiec by³ przebieg³ym przeciwnikiem i tym razem pobi³ j¹ jej w³asn¹ broni¹.   
  
- Ach, zamknij siê! - burknê³a nagle g³oœno, nie zdaj¹c sobie z tego sprawy.   
  
Alicja zamilk³a ju¿ jakiœ czas temu i teraz cicho pochrapywa³a, zmorzona szczêœciem. Wobec takiego stanu rzeczy Angelina oderwa³a siê od nudnej lektury rozprawki o eliksirach usypiaj¹cych i spojrza³a na Katie, zaskoczona.   
  
- S¹dzi³am, ¿e te¿ zasnê³aœ - stwierdzi³a.   
  
Katie przewróci³a siê na bok i wyjaœni³a:   
  
- Zamyœli³am siê.   
  
- Nad czym? - zainteresowa³a siê Angelina.   
  
- Ach... Nad niczym szczególnym - odpar³a Katie i po³o¿y³a z powrotem na plecach.   
  
Angelina zrozumia³a aluzjê i powróci³a do czytania usypiaj¹cego dzie³a. Na zewn¹trz powoli zacz¹³ zapadaæ zmierzch.   
  
Fred i George Weasleyowie mieli za sob¹ ciê¿k¹ sobotê, znoœn¹ niedzielê i paskudny poniedzia³ek. Wtorek i œroda zanotowa³y tendencjê wzrostow¹ w skali atrakcyjnoœci poszczególnych dni tygodnia. Dziœ jednak by³ czwartek i zdecydowanie nie nale¿a³ do najlepszych.   
  
- Fred... - zagadn¹³ George brata, siedz¹cego naprzeciw w opustosza³ym pokoju wspólnym.   
  
- Tak, George? - mrukn¹³ zagadniêty, nie odrywaj¹c wzroku od pergaminu, na którym zawziêcie skroba³ piórem.   
  
- W sobotê odnieœliœmy sukces...   
  
- Prawda - potwierdzi³ Fred.   
  
- To dlaczego nadal mamy dietê?   
  
- Hmm... - Fred musia³ pomyœleæ. Jego brat zada³ fundamentalne pytanie.   
  
- Jakieœ potkniêcie w planie? - zasugerowa³.   
  
- Myœlisz? - podchwyci³ George.   
  
- Nie testowaliœmy go, wiêc by³a pewna doza ryzyka, ¿e siê nie powiedzie - myœla³ na g³os Fred. - Widaæ procent zawodnoœci by³ zbyt du¿y...   
  
- Powinniœmy go byli wypróbowaæ - stwierdzi³ George, grzebi¹c w rozrzuconych po stoliku ksi¹¿kach.   
  
- To jest to, braciszku!! - wykrzykn¹³ nagle Fred.   
  
George, przestraszony okrzykiem brata, zrzuci³ po³owê ksi¹¿ek na pod³ogê.   
  
- Merlinie! Chcesz ¿ebym dosta³ zawa³u! - oburzy³ siê, zbieraj¹c rozrzucon¹ literaturê magiczno-naukow¹.   
  
- Czego marudzisz? - obruszy³ siê Fred. - Jutro musimy znaleŸæ jakiœ obiekt doœwiadczalny.   
  
- Masz ju¿ kogoœ na myœli?   
  
- Tak... - Fred znacz¹co uniós³ brwi.   
  
- Nie, no co ty? - George z niedowierzaniem spojrza³ na brata.   
  
- Tak...   
  
- Fred, jesteœmy paskudni... - zachichota³ George, zacieraj¹c rêce.   
  
Brat zawtórowa³ mu i przez chwilê przedstawiali doœæ niepokoj¹cy widok. Zwykle takich Weasleyów wszyscy unikali jak zarazy. Niestety lub stety, pokój wspólny by³ ju¿ zupe³nie pusty i nikt nie zdawa³ sobie sprawy ze zbli¿aj¹cego siê niebezpieczeñstwa (b¹dŸ dobrej zabawy).   
  
To zaskoczy³o Olivera w czwartek z samego rana. To by³o uczuciem, które nagle zapuka³o do jego œwiadomoœci, wy³aniaj¹c siê z g³êbin nieœwiadomoœci. Ogólnie mo¿na je by³o zakwalifikowaæ do znaków ostrzegawczych, jakie wysy³a nam czasami nasz w³asny mózg. Sêk w tym, i¿ w zasadzie nie wiedzia³, co i kto mia³by mu zrobiæ. W czasie œniadania intensywnie studiowa³ to uczucie, próbuj¹c je dopasowaæ do jakieœ sytuacji. Zlustrowa³ wzrokiem ca³y stó³ Œlizgonów i nic. Nie poczu³ niczego niepokoj¹cego. Potem przysz³a kolej na Krukonów - ¿adnego przeczucia. Puchoni - "to" swobodnie unosi³o siê w k³êbowisku jego myœli i relaksowa³o siê. Wzi¹³ g³êboki oddech i zacz¹³ lustrowaæ stó³, który zajmowali uczniowie z jego w³asnego domu. Przeœlizgn¹³ wzrokiem po pierwszakach, potem wy³owi³ z t³umu kilku drugoklasistów i tak dalej. Nic siê nie dzia³o. To wyraŸnie nie o nich chodzi³o. Zreszt¹ zacz¹³ mieæ w¹tpliwoœci, jak rozpozna odpowiedni¹ osobê lub osoby. W koñcu odczu³ lekki niepokój, kiedy spojrza³ na Freda i Georgea, ale oni zwykle budzili w ludziach uczucie niepokoju o w³asne ¿ycie lub zdrowie, wiêc siê nie liczyli. Lee Jordan nie wzbudzi³ w nim ¿adnych emocji. Obok niego siedzia³a Alicja i jej druga po³ówka. W g³ównym oœrodku nerwowym Wooda zapali³a siê czerwona lampka. "Zastanawiaj¹ce" - stwierdzi³ w myœlach i przez chwilê przygl¹da³ im siê natarczywie. Nie sta³o siê jednak nic wiêcej. Odnotowa³ ten fakt w myœlach i pod¹¿y³ wzrokiem dalej, przenosz¹c go na Angelinê i ostatecznie na Katie. Alarm zagrzmia³ mu w myœlach jak mugolska syrena stra¿acka. Serce lekko przyspieszy³o i zrobi³o mu siê trochê ciep³o wewn¹trz klatki piersiowej. "Katie - Alicja - Doug" - jego myœli szybko zestawi³y ze sob¹ poszczególne czêœci uk³adanki. " Œwietnie i co dalej? Wood myœl. Co ma ze sob¹ wspólnego ta trójka? No, oprócz tego, ¿e siê znaj¹ i dziewczyny dziel¹ dormitorium." Nic nie przychodzi³o mu do g³owy. Wobec takiego stanu rzeczy musia³ przeprowadziæ wnikliwe obserwacje. Ostatnimi czasy ¿ycie zbyt czêsto wymyka³o mu siê spod kontroli i prowokowa³o zamieszanie oraz bardzo ¿enuj¹ce sytuacje.   
  
Obserwacjê Katie porzuci³ z przyczyn wiadomych. Jakoœ za bardzo pachnia³o to k³opotami. Alicja i Doug natomiast nie sprawiali wiêkszych k³opotów. W czasie godzin lekcyjnych byli rozdzieleni, wiêc nie musia³ siê martwiæ tym, ¿e nie ma ich na oku. Na przerwach zaœ para go³¹bków nadrabia³a zaleg³oœci powsta³e w wyniku cichych dni, jakie przechodzili jakiœ czas temu. Przygl¹da³ siê wiêc ich absolutnie ukradkowym uœciskom w okiennych wnêkach i poca³unkom kradzionym sobie nawzajem za kotarami, gobelinami b¹dŸ nieco wiêkszymi rzeŸbami. Im wiêcej tego widzia³, tym mniej mu siê to wszystko podoba³o. A sednem tego "nie-podobania" by³y w³aœnie poca³unki. Po ca³ym dniu uganiania siê za Spinnet i Paynem doszed³ do wstrz¹saj¹cego wniosku, i¿ to w³aœnie ZAKOCHANI siê ca³uj¹. Mo¿na wrêcz powiedzieæ, ¿e jest to istot¹ ich istnienia. No, mo¿e to trochê przesadzone, ale w przypadku obserwowanej pary mo¿na by³o jak najbardziej wysnuæ takie przypuszczenie. Wobec powy¿szego skonstatowa³, le¿¹c w nagrzanej poœcieli i ws³uchuj¹c siê w równe oddechy œpi¹cych wspó³lokatorów:   
  
"Chêæ poca³owania Katie i to, ¿e podoba³o mi siê to, ¿e mnie poca³owa³a..." - zawaha³ siê, czy aby na pewno powinien zaznajomiæ siê z t¹ myœl¹ - "... ona mi siê po prostu podoba. Tak jak Alicja podoba siê Dougowi." Nagle usiad³ na ³ó¿ku, tkniêty myœl¹, która skrystalizowa³a siê w jego umyœle i zosta³a czym prêdzej zepchniêta w jego najciemniejszy i najg³êbszy zak¹tek. Do rana jednak nie dawa³a mu spokoju. Nie zmru¿y³ oczu. Zapowiada³ siê uroczy pi¹tek.   
  
Alicja Spinnet jak ka¿da kobieta posiada³a intuicjê. Ta zaœ mówi³a jej, ¿e z Oliverem Woodem jest coœ nie tak. To znaczy inaczej nie tak ni¿ zawsze. Mog³a oczywiœcie zignorowaæ w³asne przeczucie, jednak trudno by³o to robiæ w sytuacji, kiedy Wood zachowywa³ siê coraz bardziej podejrzanie. Najpierw gapi³ siê na ni¹ i Douga przy œniadaniu, a potem wiecznie siê na niego natykali w przerwach miêdzy zajêciami. W miarê zbli¿ania siê dnia ku koñcowi, zaczyna³o to byæ coraz bardziej irytuj¹ce. Na szczêœcie, zanim wyczerpa³a siê jej cierpliwoœæ, nasta³ wieczór i Wood zaszy³ siê we w³asnym dormitorium. Zakopana we w³asnym ³ó¿ku po same uszy (niezbyt dobrze znosi³a ch³odne wieczory) mimochodem pomyœla³a o Woodzie i jego dziwnym zachowaniu.   
  
- Angi? - zagadnê³a kole¿ankê, która w³aœnie pakowa³a siê do ³ó¿ka.   
  
- Tak..?   
  
- Wydaje mi siê, ¿e Wood siê zakocha³ - wysunê³a przypuszczenie, marszcz¹c nos.   
  
Angelina zamar³a w doœæ niewygodnej pozie. Wydawa³o jej siê, ¿e Alicja powiedzia³a: "Wood siê zakocha³". Na wszelki wypadek postanowi³a siê upewniæ.   
  
- Czy ty powiedzia³aœ, ¿e ci siê wydaje, ¿e Wood, ten Oliver Wood siê zakocha³? - zapyta³a, pakuj¹c siê w koñcu do ³ó¿ka i wlepiaj¹c w kole¿ankê podejrzliwe spojrzenie.   
  
- Tak - odpar³a krótko Alicja.   
  
W ten sytuacji Angelina musia³a chwilê pomyœleæ. Po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji dosz³a do wniosku, i¿ Alicja nie czuje siê dzisiaj najlepiej. Przecie¿ coœ takiego w ¿yciu nie mog³o siê zdarzyæ. Jakim cudem Wood mia³by siê zakochaæ, no i przede wszystkim, w kim? Spojrza³a na Alicjê, oczekuj¹c¹ jakiejœ reakcji z jej strony.   
  
- Sk¹d przysz³o ci coœ takiego do g³owy?   
  
- Bo przez ca³y dzieñ ³azi³ za mn¹ i Dougiem i nas obserwowa³ - odpar³a bez wahania Alicja.   
  
- Powinnaœ siê leczyæ - stwierdzi³a krótko Angelina i zaklêciem zas³oni³a kotary przy swoim ³ó¿ku.   
  
Alicja wzruszy³a jedynie ramionami i zrobi³a to samo. Przypuszcza³a, ¿e przyjació³ka jej nie uwierzy. W koñcu sama siê przekona, i¿ ona, Alicja Spinnet, mia³a racjê i bêdzie musia³a jej zwróciæ honor. Na razie jednak by³a zmêczona i bardzo œpi¹ca.   
  
Katie jeszcze nie spa³a. S³ysza³a bardzo dok³adnie s³owa Alicji i teraz by³a pewna, ¿e tak szybko nie zaœnie. O ile w ogóle jej siê to uda. Oliver by³ zakochany. I do tego na pewno zakochany w Alicji.   
  
" No to ciekawe, po co chcia³ ca³owaæ siê jeszcze kilka dni temu z tob¹?" - jak zwykle "uprzejmie" zapyta³o jej sumienie.   
  
Pytanie jak najbardziej trafne, musia³a przyznaæ.   
  
"No w³aœnie, po co?" Niespokojnie przewróci³a siê na prawy bok. "Gdyby by³ zakochany w Alicji, to raczej j¹ chcia³by ca³owa" - stwierdzi³a w myœlach.   
  
"Merlinie, jakaœ ty bystra" - zauwa¿y³ ironicznie g³os, do którego obecnoœci zaczê³a siê ju¿ przyzwyczajaæ. Zignorowa³a go.   
  
"No dobra" - zag³êbia³a siê w dywagacjach. - "Zakocha³ siê i chce mnie poca³owaæ... O Merlinie!" - to, co pojawi³o siê w jej przemyœleniach jako ostateczna konkluzja, przerazi³o j¹, a jednoczeœnie przepe³ni³o szczêœciem. Zanim niebo poszarza³o od porannych promieni s³oñca, stoczy³a ostry bój z w³asnym ego i ostatecznie nie by³a pewna, kto w koñcu zwyciê¿y³. By³a natomiast potwornie zmêczona i perspektywa pracowitego pi¹tku jawi³a siê jej przed oczami niczym œredniowieczne tortury, o których czyta³a w podrêcznikach historii.   
  
Pi¹tek jak to pi¹tek, d³u¿y³ siê niemi³osiernie i Ron mia³ go serdecznie dosyæ. W³aœnie dochodzi³a ósma wieczorem, a on nadal tkwi³ po uszy zagrzebany w ksi¹¿kach i pergaminach. Zawali³ wypracowanie z transmustacji i teraz na poniedzia³ek musia³ napisaæ dwa. Sumuj¹c to z wszystkimi innymi zadanymi esejami, by³ w powa¿nych tarapatach. Tym bardziej, ¿e Hermiona odmówi³a wspó³pracy. "Sam jesteœ sobie winien" - stwierdzi³a krótko, odchodz¹c do dziewczêcego dormitorium. Przeklina³ w³aœnie ca³y ten œwiat i wszystkich jego mieszkañców, wy³¹czaj¹c oczywiœcie siebie, kiedy na wysokoœci jego oczu pojawi³y siê dwie sylwetki. S¹dz¹c po swetrach, byli to Fred i George. Uniós³ nieco g³owê i stwierdzi³, i¿ wcale siê nie pomyli³.   
  
"Przyszli siê zemœciæ za wyjca" - przemknê³o mu przez myœl, kiedy zda³ sobie sprawê z tego, i¿ w pokoju wspólnym znajduj¹ siê tylko we trójkê. Od kilku dni zastanawia³ siê, kiedy i jaka spotka go kara za donos. Jego list z wiadomoœci¹ o dziwnym zachowaniu bliŸniaków zaowocowa³ zwyczajowym wyjcem od matki, który wprawi³ braci w z³oœæ. Zwlekali jednak z odwetem. A¿ do teraz.   
  
- Siema, braciszku - pierwszy odezwa³ siê Fred.   
  
Ron prze³kn¹³ g³oœno œlinê i wyj¹ka³:   
  
- Siema...   
  
Usadowili siê na kanapie naprzeciw niego. Rêka, w której trzyma³ pióra dr¿a³a i nie móg³ tego opanowaæ. BliŸniacy milczeli, przygl¹daj¹c mu siê. Nie wytrzyma³:   
  
- Chcecie czegoœ? Wiem, ¿e tak, wiêc zróbcie, co macie zrobiæ i miejmy to ju¿ za sob¹!   
  
- Ale¿ Ronuœ, nie denerwuj siê tak - uspokoi³ go George.   
  
- My chcemy tylko twojej pomocy - doda³ Fred.   
  
- Naprawdê? - wyj¹ka³ niepewnie Ron, przenosz¹c wzrok z Freda na Georgea i z powrotem.   
  
- Naprawdê - zapewni³ George.   
  
- Czy myœmy ciê kiedykolwiek ok³amali? - zapyta³ jak najbardziej retorycznie Fred.   
  
- No, w zasadzie... - zacz¹³ Ron.   
  
- Stare dzieje - przerwa³ mu Fred i pochyli³ siê nad stolikiem. - S³uchaj...   
  
No i Ron s³ucha³, a jego oczy robi³y siê coraz wiêksze i wiêksze. Ostatecznie zapomnia³ o dodatkowym zadaniu z transmutacji.   
  
Los zetkn¹³ ich ze sob¹ w pustej szatni w sobotni poranek. On po kolejnej nie przespanej nocy i ona równie¿. Spojrzeli na siebie i zapad³a krêpuj¹ca cisza. Przerwali j¹ w koñcu:   
  
- Oliverze...   
  
- Katie...   
  
Znów milczenie, spuszczone g³owy, zmieszanie.   
  
- Ty pierwsza - zaoferowa³ wspania³omyœlnie.   
  
- Lepiej zacznij ty - ust¹pi³a.   
  
- Ja... - zap³on¹³ rumieñcem. - ... nie wiem jak to powiedzieæ...   
  
Nie œmia³a nawet domyœlaæ siê tego, co chcia³ jej powiedzieæ, ale doskonale zdawa³a sobie sprawê z tego, co on musi teraz czuæ. Powinna jakoœ mu pomóc, u³atwiæ sprawê tylko nie wiedzia³a jak.   
  
- Spotkasz siê ze mn¹? - wykrztusi³ w koñcu.   
  
Wstrzyma³a oddech. Chcia³ siê z ni¹ spotkaæ, umówiæ na... zmitygowa³a siê, zanim myœl dobrnê³a do koñca.   
  
- Masz na myœli... - zaczê³a niepewnie.   
  
- Randkê - dokoñczy³ za ni¹.   
  
- Dzisiaj?   
  
- Tak.   
  
- O której?   
  
- Dziewiêtnasta.   
  
- Gdzie?   
  
- Wie¿a astronomiczna.   
  
Przytaknê³a i w koñcu odwa¿y³a siê podnieœæ wzrok. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Wood mia³ w³aœnie zrobiæ krok w stronê Katie, kiedy do szatni wkroczyli z hukiem Fred i George. Bezceremonialnie spoczêli na ³awce i zaczêli chrapaæ. Oliver spojrza³ na nich wzrokiem bazyliszka i z trudem zdusi³ w sobie chêæ uœmiercenia ich natychmiast. Móg³ poczekaæ do wieczora.   
  
Katie i Oliver spotkali siê na szczycie Wie¿y Astronomicznej, a szczegó³y przebiegu tej randki zna tylko kilka hogwardzkich sów oraz oni sami. Koniec koñców dieta posz³a w niepamiêæ, a Fred i George œwiêtowali hucznie swoje wspania³e zwyciêstwo. W koñcu uda³o im siê tak doskonale doprowadziæ plan do koñca...   
  
I pozosta³ tylko Ron pa³aj¹cy chêci¹ zemsty. Tkwi³ prawie godzinê w jakieœ nieu¿ywanej klasie, w romantycznym towarzystwie tablicy anatomicznej trolla i s³oja z marynowan¹ ¿mij¹, czekaj¹c na Angelinê Johnson, która o swojej "mi³oœci" do niego nie mia³a pojêcia, w zwi¹zku z czym siê nie pojawi³a. Tak to jest, jak wierzy siê tym, co robienie dowcipów wyssali z mlekiem matki i zawsze potrzebuj¹ jakieœ ofiary.   
  
KONIEC 


End file.
